Angel of Hope
by Anjyu
Summary: complete! Kairi's life is changed forever when she is diagnoised with cancer ,and Riku has developed deep feelings for her as well.Can his love be the only thing that might save her life?RK!Tear Jerker!Review!
1. Is something wrong with me?

:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


I ran along the seashore of our little island. Today the sun was shining and I had decided to have a race with Riku and Sora. My legs were getting a bit tired and I was lagging behind a bit and I had to stop at a nearby tree to catch my breath. Weird things have been happening to my body lately and I don't mean puberty either. Strange things like. I'm always so tired ,and I sleep later than I always have and sometimes I even lose my balance and fall. Sometimes I think its just that I'm always pushing myself to hard but sometimes I wonder if it could be more serious than just that. I sighed as bits of my red hair fell into my face. I had grown my hair out longer ever since they had come back and sometimes it could be a real nuisance. Maybe I would get it cut back to the childish length I had it before. I then felt myself grow very weak and tired all of a sudden and I arched my back a bit as I leaned further into the hollow base of the tree breathing heavily. This was a normal thing for me every day now... It was ok. I reassured myself. It was nothing I just had worked myself a little to hard that was all...

  
  


:::Rikus POV:::

  
  


I then noticed that Kairi wasn't behind us anymore. Had she not been able to keep up to our pace yet again? I did have to remember though that our legs had become stronger than hers through our years of fighting the heartless. But lately it had been very strange to me though... she seemed very weak and always lagging behind. This wasn't like the old Kairi I had knew at all... She seemed like she always would sleep through half the day to. She'd sleep from dawn until dusk at times and if she failed to wake up me or Sora were always the ones that would have to go and make sure she got up to eat something or take a shower. I then had stopped running and then when Sora finally knew that I had actually fallen behind he stopped in his tracks to make sure it wasn't one of my old tricks to sneak upon him.

  
  


"Hey Riku why did you stop for!?" he called out. I then replied.

  
  


"It's Kairi! I can't see her. I think she's fallen behind again and I think we better go check on her." I said to him as I walked in the direction of the sunset. The sky had been plastered in the most beautiful pinks, purples, yellows, reds, and the most brilliant oranges I had ever seen before. Sunsets were things that I had always treasured. That was something I had never taken for granted. I appreciated them even more after I had been eclipsed by darkness. They warmed my heart and most of all they reminded me of Kairi.

  
  


:::Sora's POV::: 

  
  


I watched as the silver haired boy now man walked along the shore. His strong tanned legs and feet bearing into the sand. My heart began to worry for Kairi. She wasn't herself lately. She was always constantly tired and never had enough energy to do much of anything anymore. We had always thought that it could've been that she overworked herself but that wasn't the case this time. There truly was something wrong. Sometimes she would have these spells were she would fall. She even had random bruises all over her. As many times as we had told her she might should go see a doctor about all of this she always reassured us that it was nothing and that she was fine and nothing hadn't changed about her but she was just lying to herself trying to make it all better. I ran to catch up with Riku and I felt the cool foam of the sea wet between my toes and the damp sand beneath my feet as I ran to catch up with Riku.

  
  


:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


I was still leaned against the tree still trying to regain my strength then when I opened my eyes after a short rest I seen Riku and Sora coming towards me. They probably came to check upon me when they noticed I wasn't behind them anymore. I just felt like I always slowed them down and that I was always in the way anymore and kept them from doing things I couldn't do. Riku was the first to approach me as he got down on my level.

  
  


"Hey Kai are you alright?" he asked with gentle aqua eyes. I blushed at his serious expression. He had always been very handsome to me. It was amazing what he had transformed into... His hair was still the same length but his appearance was a bit different now. His build was now more muscular and all the baby fat had been drained from his cheeks. He was about 6'5 in height were I was only about 5'6 and he still had those same beautiful aqua eyes he always had. Those eyes always seemed to see right through me. He knew I was lying.

  
  


"Hey come on we better get you home." he replied and without hesitation he had lifted me into his strong arms and I began to blush a bit. He held me gently against his chest.

  
  


"Hey Sora why don't you run on ahead and go get things ready for Kai."he replied.

  
  


Sora nodded in agreement and then ran out of sight leaving me and Riku alone.

  
  


Had he purposely meant to have done that? Did he want to be alone with me?

  
  


:::Riku's POV:::

  
  


Kairi looked so beautiful as the fading sunset glazed her crimson hair. I blushed a bit when I realized just how close I was holding her. She began to worry me though. She seemed so little and weak compared to me. Maybe in body but not in spirit. If truth be told she was the strongest person I'd ever known. She never gave up and even in her condition now she never worried about it and it probably never even crossed her mind that something was wrong with her ,but something was going on inside of her because I could feel it. It worried me to that she could just ignore things like this even if something really was wrong with her and that it might be fatal or serious at that. I loved her but I don't know if I could ever tell her or not and if anything ever happened to her I would never be able to forgive myself for it.

  
  


:::Sora's POV:::

  
  


The days are long and the nights are hot this time of year on the destiny islands. When Riku wanted me to leave I knew I better and when he meant get things ready what he really meant was " go get out of my away so I can have time with my princess." I mean it wasn't hard to notice Riku loved her to. Even though he was my best friend we would try every little thing to win the red haired beauties attention. Why when we were little we would have given up our precious wooden swords just to play tea party with the little red head for a few minuets. Sometimes I think Kairi done it just to spite us. Oh well this was no time to get jealous Kairi could be in a bad situation here not being herself and all. I welcomed myself into her cozy little beach house. It was a good size in spite of its appearance outside. I flipped on the light and walked through the house. I quickly turned back Kairi's bed because I was sure she was tired as always. I sat down on the bed and ran my dark tanned hand through my spiky brown hair as I waited for them.

  
  


:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


Riku sure has been acting a bit strange today. He's been a little quiet today and right now he looks like he's in deep thought. Soon we had neared my house. The lights were already on and Riku walked up the steps and I could feel the clacking of his shoes on the steps then the swinging and creaking noise of the old door I always failed to oil. I knew Sora was already here and had probably gotten everything ready for me which I could've done myself but to them I wasn't "able" in my poor weak frail condition. Soon I seen Riku carry me to my room and lie me on my bed. Sora got up and then tucked the sheets over me and soon left the room.

  
  


"Night Kai."replied Sora with his sweet childish smile as he left the room. The one thing I loved most about Sora was his smile it would never change even if he did.

  
  


Riku sat down beside my bed and quickly took my hand in his.

  
  


He gave me this serious look and I blushed a bit as I rested my head on my pillow.

  
  


"I'll come check on you in the morning. So sleep well and take care of yourself Kai."he replied and he tenderly kissed my cheek and walked out of the room flipping off the light switch as if nothing had happened. I quickly placed my hand on my cheek that had become hot with embarrassment. I then thought of Riku and me a little bit and then before I knew it sleep had overtaken my body.

  
  


:::Riku's POV:::

  
  


I kissed her! I didn't mean to do that! Oh now she had to know what my feelings for her were! I had been such a fool to think that she couldn't ever see right through me! I sighed and began to blush. I knew what I was afraid of more than the heartless. It was the thought of being rejected by Kairi. I was a fool to ever think she could ever love someone who had given his heart to darkness... I sighed as I flopped down on my bed. She could never love a person like me... I was stupid to think that. No not stupid "Arrogant" was the word. I sighed putting my head into my pillow as silver locks of hair went every were I soon was overtaken by sleep...

  
  


:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


I woke up early this morning earlier than I ever have woken up in a long time. I escaped the tangled and sheets and I arose and then that's when I got glimpse of myself in my mirror. I looked horrible! Pieces of red hair were sticking out every were. Dark circles had formed under my eyes and the color had been drained from my cheeks. I was a mess! I had even been to tired to change out of my street clothes. I sighed maybe a shower would make me feel better and I'm sure Riku would've taken off running if he were to ever see me like this. I walked into the bathroom and I stripped off my clothing. I turned on the hot water and I felt warm steam feel the bathroom. I got in letting the hot water run over me. After I had finished I got out and dried off. It felt good to feel actually clean for once. I then noticed that in the shower there were large clumps of red hair all around but I ignored this. I'm sure it was nothing... Then when I began to brush my hair a large clump came out and I threw it in the trash and became a bit pale. Was I ok? I wasn't going crazy was I? I mean was it normal for some ones hair to come out like this? I didn't know but I then stopped brushing my hair and walked out of the bathroom and then it hit me. I fell hard upon the old sturdy wood floor. My chest began to burn and I felt a bad pain begin to ache in it and then before I knew it everything was spinning in an endless motion. Then I felt a very light sensation come over me like I was floating then there was no more color and no more pain I had been disconnected from the world...


	2. Tears for Sorrow and Tears for Pain

  
  


~:::Riku's POV:::

  
  


It was a nice day today. A very nice calm day. The sweet smell of salt filled the air and I took in each breath enjoying the feeling of it exposed to my lungs. I had woken up a little bit after the sun had arose this morning. There were still little flecks of color in the sky to even though it had been at least a good hour since the sun had even come up. I thought today would be a good day to take a walk with Kairi. It was so nice and warm out and I knew how she loved days like this and I just couldn't let her sleep the day away yet again. That was the one of the things I loved about her... She always treasured the little things in life like a rainbow after a spring shower, the first snow, and even sunsets as I did... Kairi loved sunsets more than anything and we sometimes would sit under the shelter and shade of the paopu tree and watch them together.

  
  


I quickened up my pace a bit then I seen Kairi's house coming into view. Once my foot touched the first step I knew something was wrong. Kairi had left the lights on as well. That was so unlike her. She never was one to waste electricity. I opened the old swinging door and it creaked loudly. I left my sandals on the outside and continued walking.

  
  


"Hello!? Anyone home!?" I called out. After a few moments of waiting for the slightest sound I didn't get one.

  
  


"Kairi!?" I called out yet again.

  
  


No Answer.

  
  


Something was defiantly not right at all. I stopped in my tracks and slowed up my pace a bit and that's when I seen her... I wanted to die right there. There she was passed out on the floor. Her red hair was in such a way it looked like a pool of blood. She had a small gash on her cheek to. She must have hit something sharp when she had fell and a crimson substance was pouring from her milky white skin . She looked so frail and weak that she looked like a broken China doll. I ran towards her praying she wasn't dead. I touched her neck gently with my fingers to check her pulse. I sighed in relief for she had just fainted but I knew she needed a doctor fast so I took action right away and put matters into my own hands...

  
  


:::Sora's POV:::

  
  


When I had heard what had happened to Kairi I thought I might vomit from such worry. Me and Riku sat in an empty waiting room at the local hospital waiting to see what the news would be. Would it be good or bad? I prayed silently in my head hoping for the best. Riku sat in the chair across from me. He had barely uttered a word since we'd gotten here ,but his eyes spoke every word he'd have spoken. He looked very pale and the look in his eyes told you right off he was worried.

  
  


I sighed and looked down at my hands my palms were very sweaty. I didn't realize how nervous I was I think until I heard a door shut and a doctor with slightly graying hair and a serious expression came out holding a brown clipboard in his left hand and by the look he had on his face I could tell already he wasn't here to give us good news. The sudden sound of door shutting almost made me jump.

  
  


The doctor cleared his throat and gave me and Riku a glum expression.

  
  


"Are you two of any relation of Kairi's?" asked the doctor.

  
  


Then Riku spoke up before I could.

  
  


"No we're not were just good friends of hers."he replied his voice very serious and calm but I felt a slight sense of worry in it.

  
  


"Alright then could I get in touch with her parents possibly?"he asked.

  
  


"No sir her parents are dead."replied Riku.

  
  


"Any other close relations?" he asked.

  
  


"No I'm afraid not sir." said Riku still calmly answering all the doctors questions.

  
  


I was about to explode from worry. I wanted to know what was wrong with my best friend for goodness sake and this doctor wasn't telling us anything at all!

  
  


"What's wrong with her!?" I finally cut in and I crossed my fingers and scrunched my eyes shut hoping for the best but good news didn't come...

  
  


"We have found a tumor on Kairi's heart."replied the doctor. 

  
  


I thought I had stopped breathing and I had fallen to the floor like a breakable little china doll and broken into millions of pieces.

  
  


"A tumor!?" said Riku eyes widening in fear.

  
  


"Yes a tumor. Kairi has cancer of the heart."he replied.

  
  


"Cancer!?" I questioned in my mind... Only old sick people got cancer not young strong healthy people like Kairi... Especially not Kairi!

  
  


"Will she die!?" I blurted out without thinking and I got a cold sad look from Riku and when he gave me that look I wished the floor had opened up and swallowed me up.

  
  


The doctor then silenced a bit then spoke.

  
  


"She will be going through a series of Chemo Therapy treatments and many tests and might even undergo surgery to remove the tumor depending on how she does."replied the doctor.

  
  


"She has only a small chance of living though however because her tumor is of a good size."he replied.

  
  


I felt a lump starting to form in my throat and I swallowed hard nearly choking myself.

  
  


"How much of a chance?" I asked.

  
  


"Twenty percent." replied the doctor.

  
  


I thought I would die. Having the thought cross my mind of a world without Kairi was no world at all... We couldn't lose her we'd worked so hard to save her and if she died then all of that work would've been for nothing...

  
  


"Even if she lives in her condition she'll have to be on Chemo for the rest of her life."he replied.

  
  


"And even if the tumor is removed it's likely it could return."he replied.

  
  


I wanted to smash this doctors face in... Saying Kairi would die like it was your normal daily conversation...The world began to spin out of proportion. I had to get out of this hospital. The smell of it and the feel of oncoming death all around me made my want to vomit so I ran out without hesitation not caring what anyone thought. I wanted to be by myself to think but most of all I wanted to wake up from this silly dream and be with Riku and Kairi at the beach laughing and having a good time as usual not being in a hospital being told that your best friend was dying and that she barely had any chance of life at all...

  
  


So I did I ran as far as I could until I tripped and hit the pavement and I couldn't hold it in anymore... I sat there head in my hands and I wept. I wept for myself but most of all I wept for Kairi my best friend and the woman whom I secretly loved with all of my heart...

  
  
  
  


:::Riku's POV:::

  
  


I seen Sora run out. I knew how he felt. I thought about running after him but I figured he needed to be alone and sort out his feelings for himself. The doctor looked a bit shocked and quickly walked away disregarding it. So Kairi had cancer...

  
  


My heart felt like it might just stop beating. The woman whom I secretly loved with all of my heart might die... I went and sat back down in the chair I had sat in and held my head steadily trying to let it all sink in. My mind began to wander and think of a world without my beloved red head and I just couldn't bear the thought of it... A world without Kairi wasn't worth living in... After gathering up my thoughts I then proceeded towards the room Kairi was after getting permission. Thats when I seen her my heart almost stopped. There she was hooked up by so many wires and there was even a machine that was helping her breathe. The gash on her cheek had been bandaged to.

  
  


Her eyes then fluttered open revealing her beautiful blue eyes. She gave me one of her childish smiles and then spoke.

  
  


"Hey."she replied with fake enthusiasm.

  
  


I walked towards her and got down on knee level and held her hand in mine.

  
  


"Hey." I softly said locking my eyes with hers.

  
  


I gently grasped her hand and rubbed my fingers gently on the back of her palm then that's when her eyes filled with tears.

  
  


"Oh Riku I don't want to die..."she said as her blue eyes blurred with tears. The one thing I hated seeing Kairi do was cry. It hurt my heart so bad when she did. Her tears pierced my very soul. I hated seeing her like this being hooked up to so many tubes and wires that were keeping her frail weak body alive.

  
  


I to almost cried but I just couldn't make myself do that in front of Kairi. That was one of the things I couldn't ever let myself do was to cry in front of her. Crying would always make me feel weak and if I ever cried I did it in private where no one could see me. I gently wrapped my arms around her and let her cry freely into my chest letting her let out any emotion she had to...

  
  


:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


Why did I have to have cancer!? Oh I knew something was wrong with me all along for it had often crossed my mind. The attacks all the pain and along with the extra stress I had put on myself these last few weeks were feeding the tumor. It was another being eating my insides out and my heart as well... I hadn't lost my heart to the heartless but I was losing it now... I was losing my heart not to a pack of heartless but to a cancerous tumor! Maybe if I hadn't ignored the signs I might have had a better chance of living ,but now I was probably going to die and leave everything I loved behind and even if I did die I would've caused Riku and Sora all that trouble for nothing...

  
  


I let my tears flow freely into Riku's chest not caring if anyone could hear me or not... I had to let go of some of this pain and I was doing it as Riku held me in his strong arms... I didn't cry just for myself but for the one thing I cried the most for was I might be leaving everything I loved behind...


	3. Crying Tears of Blood

:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


How long had I slept? Had it all been a dream? Then I heard it... The continuous beeping noise. Oh how I wish it would stop! I pressed my head into the pillow more hoping that might drown out the sound a bit but it didn't do a thing... I sighed and I let myself open my eyes slightly. I felt so weak... I could barely move. It felt like there was a heavy weight there holding me down... A little bit of sunlight had peeped through the closed shades of my window then I finally found out what that beeping was... It was my heart monitor. It must've been early because I slightly glanced over to see Riku asleep in an armchair. He had stayed there all night... for me... He looked so tired though but he looked beautiful to... If you had known Riku all your life as I have you would've never have guessed that sweet innocent boy would've given his heart to darkness... When he returned though. He was very different. He never uttered a thing of his past. It was like it was just a figment of your imagination. It never happened... He never tried to kill Sora, never conjoined souls with Ansem and he never tried to save me... We were the same. I didn't have cancer. I was in my own bed right now dreaming this all up and I would close my eyes and this would all be over. I'd wake up and the first thing I'd see would be my own ceiling and then I'd have to free myself from a mess of tangled sheets. Then I'd be warming myself a bath and making my own breakfast. I wouldn't faint anymore... My legs would be strong again and I'd be racing with Riku and Sora on the beach and I'd win... Yes I'd win... I closed my eyes then opened them... I then fell back into reality... I wasn't in my nice warm bed... I was here in a skimpy hospital gown in that awful stiff bed I hated so much ,and I was hooked up to tubes and wires that were pumping fluid into my body and one was even helping me breathe... I couldn't even breathe on my own! This stupid machine had to do it for me! I was more helpless than a newborn infant... I did have cancer. The thought of all these malice things made me want to cry... So I did... I let out every pain and emotion I had left in me... I rocked myself back and forth and before I knew it I was crying tears of blood and my body was so weak that I collapsed. I had to get out of here... So I did the unthinkable. I got up and ripped the tubes from my arms. Fluid went every were. My arms were bleeding and I was in pain but what did I care? I was going to die anyway... I even was foolish enough to rip the two tubes from my nostrils that were keeping me alive... I then got up and then I felt a sudden sickness feel my stomach. One so bad that I had to vomit... I couldn't breathe either... My blood bleached the floor. I then began to shake violently and then a continuos vile liquid began to stream from my mouth... I was vomiting all over the floor... I then realized I was helpless... I couldn't breathe either. I coughed up the last bit of fluid and I fell to the floor. I had become so weak I couldn't move anything... I then realized I was weak... Without those machines I couldn't even move or breathe. The only things that were keeping me alive were those machines. My body had become a useless disposable nothing that would probably one day be laid in the ground for the worms to devour... 

  
  


:::Riku's POV:::

  
  


I had soon awakened and when I seen Kairi's empty bed then the floor... My stomach turned upside down. She was so pale and weak and I seen a trail of blood leading from the bed to the floor and she then gave me a pleading look like "help me". I ran to her as fast as I could and lifting her in my arms ignoring the fact she was bathed in her own blood and vomit. I quickly laid her own her bed and called the nurse. Once Kairi had been cleaned up I then sat with her. She looked awful even though she was clean. Her hair was in a mess. She had grown very pale and her eyes were bloodshot. She was so weak. I couldn't stand to see Kairi looking like this and now I knew why Sora had left... He didn't want to see Kairi in any pain. I softly kissed her cheeks. I spoke sweet gentle comforting words to her that would calm her body down and maybe even relieve the stress. It then hit me again like a ton of bricks... Kairi was sick and dying... As soon as I had thought that the doctor came in the door holding the brown clipboard.

  
  


"Sir we need to talk to you."he replied. I gently let go of Kairi's hand. I didn't want to leave her but I had to talk to the doctors.

  
  


I gently stepped out of the room letting the door close softly behind me.

  
  


The doctor sighed.

  
  


"Kairi's tumor is growing fast and to a very dangerous size..."replied the doctor. Then I thought my heart had crashed to the floor.

  
  


"If we don't operate now she won't even have a chance of living."he replied.

  
  


"She has already put herself in much danger as it is by doing that to herself... That's what cancer does it can control your mind and make you do stupid things..."replied the doctor.

  
  


"Tomorrow we will operate."he replied.

  
  


"Please don't tell Kairi of this now or she might have a nervous break down and it might put more stress on her." he replied.

  
  


I nodded. Kairi didn't need to know of her current situation right now. She was already under enough pain and stress as it was.

  
  


I then remembered Sora. I needed to tell Sora though. I mean at least he should know about Kairi's situation. I moved back for the door. I then went back in the room to speak with her.

  
  


I walked towards her and sat beside her bed and gripped her hand in mine.

  
  


"Hey Kai I'll be back in a little bit. Ok?" I asked.

  
  


She gave a sad understanding nod. Oh how I hated to leave her! I walked towards the door and walked out. As soon as I had a nurse walked through the door probably to give Kairi her daily blood check. I hated the thought of that... I hated the fact that our Kairi was going through all this pain... I'm the one who deserved this not her... I believed she was paying for my sin... My sin. This would be my curse. I'd lose the thing I loved most to me... My kairi... Then I'd lose my sunset...

  
  


OOC: Short I know but the next chapter will make up for it all. Thank you so much for all your reviews. God bless!


	4. Breaking apart without you

OOC: This chapter will probably be short to. It's just basically what Sora' s reactions are and Riku's feelings.  
  
::: Riku's POV :::   
  
It had been a long stressful morning for me and especially Kairi. When I had seen her do that to herself my heart almost was pulled from my chest. I remember it all so clearly... The blood, screams, and her tears...  
  
I don't think I could take that... Was it really happening? Was the friend I cared the most for going to die in some hospital? Would her beautiful body be lying in a box sometime soon then being placed under the Earth? These thoughts shook me up. I couldn't dwell on the negative. I had to let myself think positively about all this... It seemed impossible though because the ambush of thoughts kept bombarding my mind and I felt a sharp pain enter my chest and I had to stop and think about all this for a moment. I let my weak knees collapse to the earth. I held my chest and eventually the pain stopped. I got up and dusted off my knees because they were scared with dirt from the ground. I had to continue walking and then meet up with Sora and talk things over with him...  
  
It was about lunch time now and I hadn't eaten anything in two days because the pain and anxiety wouldn't let me. If I even attempted to eat anything it always resulted into a trip to the bathroom. Silver locks plastered my face and I pushed them away in fury. The little shack stood on a hill near the ocean. Kairi and me had told him countless times that one day the sea would sweep his house away. I then walked up the hill as the wind howled in fury. I could smell a storm nearby as I seen dark clouds start to form over the horizon. It was strange though... There wasn't a light in the house on and Sora was always one to have at least one light in his house on at all times. Was he even at home? I had to go and check anyway or the wind would take me away. I struggled to climb the wooden steps as the wind beat against my face. I soon felt the rain start to fall heavily down making me have to close my eyes. I banged on the door but got no answer so I turned the knob and surprisingly the door creaked open. I walked in and forced it to shut. I gazed around. It was very dark and eerie. It kind of reminded you of one of those horror movies where the guy would go into a dark house expecting someone to be there but instead there was a pack of ghosts awaiting your arrival. I shook this thought from my head. Not only was I letting my mind get the best of me I was going crazy to I think.   
  
Then I seen an eerie glow coming from his bedroom. I walked in and then I nearly jumped backwards as Sora came out of the bathroom with a towel around him and his hair dripping wet.  
  
"Do you mind?" he asked in a bitter tone.  
  
"Sorry!" I replied as I backed out of his room with an unwelcome door shut in my face.  
  
I sighed. Something was up with Sora... He wasn't himself. I could see where he was getting with the privacy invasion thing. Soon he came out with damp hair and an oversized robe covered him.  
  
I soon heard the wind begin to howl outside and rain beat against the door.  
  
"Hey help me get some towels." He replied as I failed to notice water begin to seep under the door. He carelessly stuffed the towels under the door and ignored.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked in a cold tone of voice.  
  
He seemed jumpy and by the dark circles under his blood shot eyes you could tell he hadn't slept in days. I was almost afraid to tell him but I had to.  
  
"Sora Kairi had a nervous break down today and the doctors said that her tumors grown to such a size that there going to have to operate." I replied almost willingly holding my breath afraid what was coming next.  
  
He stayed there quiet for a moment not facing me then he turned around and faced me. I then waited for his reply and I heard him take a dry raged breath from the musty air of the old shack.  
  
"Get out you liar!" he yelled at me. I didn't know what to say.   
  
"I said get out!" he yelled back at me. I then felt myself stumble over an uprooted plank.  
  
"I said get out!" he yelled and he picked up a vase and threatened to throw it at me. I ran to the door and stepped out and shut it. I then heard something break and then a low toned sob fill the shack. I went away as the rain stung my eyes and the wind blew fiercely at me... 


	5. Overbearing Saddness

:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


I stared up at all the bright lights that had encircled me. There were many doctors and nurses around me with masks. I felt like I had been abducted by aliens... I didn't know what was going to happen to me... I had been told I might not wake up... I might not wake up... Then there was the chance of I might wake up... All I know is I did not like my settings right now. For one I had been strapped to a cold metal table and the worst part was I had to be completely naked when they done this stupid surgery... Why yes I had a thin paper thing that covered me but it didn't do much good I was still naked... The doctors expressions were serious and I know one was examining something he didn't need to be looking at and if I hadn't have been overly sedated by so many drugs I would've smacked him... 

  
  


"Ok Kairi now I want you to take deep breaths." replied one doctor. 

  
  


"Count backwards from a hundred." then replied another as a mask was placed over my face. Some kind of gas started to enter me nostrils... It made my body feel really light like I was floating then the faces of the doctors started to blur and my eyelids started to get really heavy.

  
  


Ninety-nine...

  
  


Ninety-eight...

  
  


Ninety-seven...

  
  


Then before I knew it my eyelids had closed and I had lost all contact from the world.

  
  
  
  
  
  


:::Riku's POV:::

  
  


I was very tired and my body was very anxious for some reason. All day I'd been really jumpy for some reason. I was sitting in a half empty waiting room. There was a man besides me with a small child of maybe three years old. It'd been nearly an hour since they'd taken Kairi into surgery. The surgery was going to be long... Nearly nine hours... Then she'd be put in recovery for two. One of the nurses told me that I should go home and rest... but I just couldn't rest even if I tried. My body refused to let me sleep at all. I couldn't even eat anything without throwing it up... and the feeling of an empty stomach made me feel even worse.

  
  


Suddenly the small girl that the man was holding trotted over to me. She had soft blue eyes and brown stringy hair. Her thumb was in her mouth and her rag doll in her left hand. She then took the thumb from her mouth.

  
  


"My names Susie and my mommy is having a new baby." replied the little girl.

  
  


"Is your mommy having a new baby to?" she asked looking at me innocently.

  
  


"No I don't have a mommy." I replied.

  
  


The questions this child asked her so arrogant but incredibly sweet and innocent. If you had met this girl you would have immediately fell in love with that little face.

  
  


A little hope filled my heart as I looked at her.

  
  


"Oh." she replied. 

  
  


She then did something I would've never expected.

  
  


"Here you can have her." she replied as she gave me the doll.

  
  


"My mommy's having a real baby so I don't need this fake one anymore." she replied. 

  
  


I took the doll and watched the little girl waddle off. She had easily parted with this treasure that must've been so dear and close to her heart that I almost couldn't take it ,but something told me to. If this little girl could have so much hope then so could I. No one ever said that I had to believe that Kairi was going to die... It was my own choice. There was a possibility she'd live to. Yes Kairi would live... I took the doll and placed it in my seat with my things and I decided to go take a walk to the kitchen and thats when I seen it. There was Sora... He'd been drinking... I could smell it on his breath.

  
  


"Sora?" I questioned.

  
  


"What do you want?" he asked as he looked at me. He looked awful. He was as pale as a ghost. Dark circles were under his eyes. He'd not slept in days and I noticed he looked a bit thinner to.

  
  


"Sora what have you been doing!?" I questioned.

  
  


"What does it matter to you?" he hissed at me scornfully.

  
  


"Were is she I want to see her!" he yelled at me.

  
  


"She's in surgery I told you!" I yelled back at him.

  
  


"Liar!"he yelled at me.

  
  


I then knew this wasn't Sora who was talking to me. It was the drugs... Sora was taking pills to ease the pain and if he didn't stop it was going to kill him.

  
  


"Sora have you been taking drugs..." I choked out.

  
  


"Why do you care!?" he yelled back at me.

  
  


I then felt myself become very angry at him as the blood began to boil in my veins. I walked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar and began to yell at him.

  
  


"Do you not realize Kairi's in pain!? If she sees you like this she's going to get worse Sora!" I yelled at him. I then seen hurt feel his eyes. Something I'd never seen before in my life and then I dropped him to the ground. I then heard low toned sobs as Sora let it all out upon the tile floor and my heart began to ache badly. I sat down and done something I'd never thought I'd ever do. I embraced him and let him cry into me just like a baby would its mother. Sora needed to cry... I don't think he was just crying for Kairi or himself but I think he was crying for everyone... 


	6. A little hope and a little Faith is all ...

OOC: Hey everyone! Sorry for such the long wait! Your all probably ready to hit me. *dodges everyone* Well here's the sixth chapter. It will be a while before you get another update so hang in there and enjoy the story!

  
  


:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


There it was again... That beeping noise... Had I fallen asleep or was I waking up. There were a bunch of dimmed lights in front of me as I opened my eyes and I noticed I was in a hospital bed in the recovery room. There was yet again an IV attached and placed under my skin. My head felt heavy from all the medicine I had taken to. I then realized that the drug they'd given me had not yet completely worn off yet. I then seen a nurse come in and start drawing blood from my arm. Amazingly I couldn't even feel the needle inside of me because of the fact I was so numb.

  
  


"Blood sample." replied the nurse and then she left the room and I said nothing to her. I then noticed I had been bandaged. 

  
  


Suddenly another doctor came in and looked at me.

  
  


"Kairi the tumor has been removed and your going to be ok. Why in about a week you can go home." replied the doctor.

  
  


'Home.....'

  
  


That place... Were was it? What was home anymore? There would never be another home. I knew what happened to people who once had cancer had to do. They could never do the things they used to do...

  
  


"We just want to keep you for some further testing issues."replied the doctor.

  
  


I nodded. That was about all I could do. I couldn't speak because the medicine had over wheated my head as it was. I couldn't barely move or even blink my eyes.

  
  


"The medication should wear off within the next couple of hours."replied the doctor.

  
  


This medication was really getting to me. I hoped and prayed that I never would have to take this stuff again!

  
  


The doctor soon left and before I knew it a few nurses were rolling me down the hall in a bed. I forgot what it's called. Forgive me these drugs can take a lot out of you. Then I suddenly remembered Riku and Sora and how excited I was to see them until I found out that I couldn't see them until the morning because I needed to sleep. Just how much sleep did I have to have!? I didn't fuss with them though. I'd just have to wait...

  
  
  
  


:::Riku's POV:::

  
  


Sora and me were in the waiting room waiting for that big question to be answered. Is Kairi going to live or is Kairi going to die? Suddenly a doctor in a white coat entered the waiting room with a rather serious look on his face. You could never tell if it was going to be good or bad.

  
  


"Kairi has been taken out of recovery and taken to her room... However she needs her sleep and you will not be allowed to see her until the morning." he replied.

  
  


"Well is she going to be ok!?" demanded Sora.

  
  


"Well as far as I can tell she is." he replied.

  
  


I thought I felt my heart drop to the ground. She really was going to live! The relief I'd been waiting for over the past few days had finally come. Kairi was going to live... Live... I thought I'd never hear those words again...

  
  


"But however she will have to come in three times a week for testing for the next couple of years because we need to constantly monitor her condition . Just because we removed the tumor doesn't mean it can't come back. Cancer is incurable. We can treat it with the strongest medicines ,but that doesn't ever mean it might not ever return."replied the doctor.

  
  


So chances were it could come back and then we'd be in the same spot we'd been in before maybe even worse the next time around. 

  
  


"She will get to come home though."replied the doctor.

  
  


"We don't even have to put her on Chemo therapy treatments."he replied.

  
  


"She will have a set of things she can eat or can't eat."he replied.

  
  


"She can't overwork herself because that could put her in danger of a heart attack or other bad situations." he replied.

  
  


Even though she was getting to come home she still might be in danger of it returning and she'd never get to do some of the things she was accustomed to doing ever again. We couldn't take any chances or make any mistakes because Kairi's life was always going to be on the line from now on. 


	7. Emotions gone Haywire

  
  


:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


I awoke this morning to hear that dreaded beeping noise once again. As long as I live I don't think that noise will ever stop ringing in my ears. Even if I never do have to come back to this hospital again. 

  
  


I yawned. It was later than I thought it would be. Almost 11:00. My vision eventually cleared up enough were I could see everything. I then remembered today was the day I finally got to see my best friends. That was the only thing I would look forward to today because after that I would have needles being stuck in my arms all day, and various tests run. Not to forget to mention all the stupid drugs they'd give me to make me fall asleep. I've always hated hospitals. The smell of them then that was always accompanied by the gloomy environment that came along with it. There was no happiness here just grief and the feeling of death all around you. Earlier that morning I seen them put a sheet over the girl I had to share a room with for a while. She was battling cancer just like me ,but she just wasn't that lucky. The girl was probably about twelve or so and the sound of her mothers sad cries still rang in my ears. I looked over at her empty bed that now had fresh sheets that were neatly made. It was like no one had ever lied there and suffered for months and died. 

  
  


I was one of the lucky ones. I had survived and hopefully it was all over. Still I wondered maybe that would be some day. Yes that would be me lying on a bed... Being waited on hand and foot not being able to do anything for hours but lie there and have nothing but a machine keeping me alive. I shuddered at the thought of this. Soon a nurse walked in.

  
  


"Kairi dear you have some visitors. Want me to let them in?" asked the nurse.

  
  


My heart began to pound as my adrenalin began to rush. I was so excited. I don't know how I ever managed to keep all those emotions in but I calmly said as if I was feeling nothing at all replied.

  
  


"Yes you may." I proclaimed.

  
  


Soon the nurse left and then they both came in. They looked so tired. Sora I knew had a fresh coffee stain on his shirt and his eyes were clearly bloodshot. Riku's silver hair was tangled and his silver locks were uneven. His eyes were also red. They both looked like they hadn't got any sleep since the day I had arrived at the hospital.

  
  


"Hey Kai." said Riku.

  
  


"Hey." I replied then I wanted to smack myself for what I had just said. The two people who mattered to me most in the world who I had longed to see for days were finally standing in my room and I had managed to say was "hey". That's were small talk will get you. I must've looked awful to them. My hair was in a mess and I had no makeup on and my eyes were red as well.

  
  


:::Riku's POV:::

  
  


She was the most beautiful creature God had given me. An angel trapped upon the Earth. Red hair draped across her shoulders and her violet eyes sparkled. Those eyes had always pierced my very soul each time I looked into them. Then I began to imagine what it would be like to open my eyes every morning and to look into those big purple orbs. Then my eyes began to wander as I began to notice all that extra skin the hospital gown had revealed and my heart beat began to pound loudly within my chest as I gazed upon her then I tried to imagine how that soft tan skin would feel against mine... Her pale red lips were shaped in the most perfect way. I wondered how those soft lips would taste and feel against my own. I began to study each delicate feature she had and my mind was own nothing but Kairi at that moment...

  
  


:::Sora's POV::: 

  
  


Riku had this strange dazed look on his face. He was looking straight at Kairi then I wondered what he was thinking about. Maybe I didn't wanna know , but I can tell you one thing I couldn't stand the way he looked at her. It was almost as if he loved her. You could tell it by the look in his eyes. He loved Kairi. He had given up his own heart for her after all. I then felt a pang of jealousy sharply pierce my chest. I didn't want it to be there but I also loved Kairi and I couldn't help it. Right then if I had only one wish I would've wanted it to be for Kairi to love me. I then realized how lonely I had been without her. Without those long walks upon the beach and without those small talks about our dreams in that little paopu tree. I truly loved Kairi and in that moment I realized I couldn't live without her. She was the air I breathed... She was that mysterious sad song the sea gulls would sing. She was that beautiful sunset each afternoon. She was also my life... ,and I couldn't let Riku take such a thing from me. I would have to fight for Kairi's love. I would have to steal her heart myself... I had almost lost her heart twice and I wasn't going to ever lose it again...Especially not to Riku...

  
  


:::Kairi's POV::: 

  
  


I looked at them both. The conversation had died very quickly. They both gave me strange looks. Sora's eyes were filled with determination and Riku looked like he was on cloud nine. I then wondered what they were both thinking that was keeping them both so occupied with themselves. I looked at them both and my heart had begun to beat really fast as I became very uncomfortable with the looks they both gave me as well as the unwelcome silence that filled the room. Soon Sora broke the silence.

  
  


"Hey Kairi you thirsty?" asked Sora.

  
  


"Yeah I am a little." I replied.

  
  


"Want me to go down to the lobby and get you something?" he asked.

  
  


"Yeah that will be fine... Get me a water please. It's all I'm allowed to drink right now." I exclaimed.

  
  


"Ok." he replied as he soon left the room.

  
  


When Sora left the feeling didn't get much better. In fact it got much worse. My heart had began to pound rapidly in an unsteady motion. I felt my ears become hot as I felt the blood rise within them. I soon noticed Riku walking closer to me. He etched closer to me. Soon without warning he had bent down to my level and had cupped my chin in his hands as he drew my face to his and then I felt thousands of millions of emotions collide into each other all at one time. My lips had met his. The new feelings that had been unleashed could not have been controlled or ever explained or written in words. The kiss was simple yet could never have been explained. A warmness washed over me that made me feel safe and secure.I had never knew I had felt so deeply about Riku until he had kissed me.

  
  


:::Riku's POV:::

  
  


I didn't know what I was doing. It was like a north pole magnet meeting a south pole magnet. It could never have been controlled. Feelings that had been locked up inside of me for so long had now been unleashed without warning. Something special had drawn me that close to Kairi for just a moment. Something unbreakable and special. Something that had made serious stern strong willed Riku turn into a pile of mush. Something called love.

  
  
  
  


Soon the emotional moment had ended. Darn it why did we humans have to breathe!? 

  
  


Kairi with her legs curled up sat there very flustered and very beautiful yet angelic as well. Something she couldn't help being good at. I soon felt myself turn red as all those emotions turned into nothing but confusion and embarrassment. 

  
  


"Well that was odd..." I exclaimed.

  
  


She flashed me one of her kairish smiles.

  
  


"I don't care it was wonderful." she exclaimed. I smiled gently at her. She patted a spot beside her. I sat down and she fell into my arms. I held her near to my chest. I then began to run my fingers through her thick red hair. She smelled of the ocean and of something nice like a rich vanilla fragrance. Must've have been the soap she used. She laid there in my arms for what seemed like an eternity breathing steadily until our beautiful moment was disturbed by a doctor. We both blushed madly as I jumped off the bed.

  
  


"I don't know what your both up to but a hospital is not for what I think it is." he replied as he eyed me sternly.

  
  


"Uh um..." I was just leaving I exclaimed nervously as I quickly left the room. I felt so humiliated. Was this what love felt like? I guess when they say love has it's moments I guess this was one of them.


	8. Going Home

  
  


:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


The week seemed to go by so slowly. I still couldn't stop dreaming about the kiss me and Riku had shared. It was quite funny actually Riku seemed to be flooding my thoughts. He was all I had thought about that whole week. The strange new feelings I had started to develop for him were quite awkward and a bit scary. Every time I would think about him my heart beat would increase and then I would find myself becoming awkwardly embarrassed. My emotions had taken over me now. I found myself doing nothing all day but daydreaming about Riku. I was falling in love with him and it felt great... The week passed by rather quickly. I had many tests done though and all the blood they had drawn from my arms made my arms sore and it made me very weak and tired feeling. I had been given various sleeping drugs that had been injected in my skin that would ease the pain and put me asleep in just a few seconds. All this gave me no time for visitors even though I longed to see Riku and I had a strong feeling he really wanted to see me to. I hadn't seen him since the day we shared our first kiss. Today was the day I was going home. The nurse helped me pack my belongings up and I finally got to dress in a pair of jeans a brown long-sleeved shirt. I wore a long-sleeved shirt to hide my scars from all the needles being stuck into my arms. I was rolled down the hall in a wheelchair by a nurse with the small black bag that contained a few personal items I had needed while I had been in the hospital. It rested comfortably in my lap as I was rolled down the hall. My heart began to beat with excitement as the man I thought I might be in love with came into view. He gave me one of his rare gentle smiles that he always saved for me. It almost made my heart melt. He looked much better than the day before. His hair was combed. He looked like he had gotten some sleep and the shirt he wore revealed his strong tanned muscular arms. His gentle teal eyes locked with my blue ones. I felt myself start to blush but I tried to keep a straight calm expression. 

  
  


"You ready to go?" he questioned.

  
  


"More than I'll ever be." I replied in a cool calm tone like I was feeling nothing at all even though the emotions within me were exploding and were going out of control.

  
  


:::Riku's POV:::

  
  


The day I had waited for... The day that Kairi was getting to come home. My heart beat with pleasure and with happiness. She looked so beautiful. Her hair flowing over her shoulders like a crimson river. My heart began to make a loud thudding noise within my chest. I thought I felt myself blush slightly but I quickly shook it off. I walked over to her wheelchair and pushed her out the rest of the way. Sora would've come that day but he had to go to the other island for something very important but he wouldn't say just what.

I figured it had to have been important for him to have missed the day Kairi was coming home. I gently lifted her into my arms and into the truck. Not many people on the island owned vehicles except for a few of the people who lived in town. I had borrowed this truck from Tidus. It was his fathers truck. His father owned a big orange grove and this truck helped haul oranges from the grove to the storage houses. The truck was old and had a few dents in the sides ,but it run pretty well. I put the key in the ignition after making sure Kairi had gotten comfortable and I started it. It sounded like rattling cans as we rode in it. Kairi looked deep in thought as she gazed outside the window looking at the palm trees and orange groves as we drove past them. 

  
  


:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


It's so good to be finally going home. Sleeping in my own bed, eating real food , and most of all finally getting to see my friends when I wanted to. The ride was very bumpy and noisy but that didn't bother me at all I was just glad I was finally getting to go home and do the things I had always done again. Suddenly I felt myself looking at Riku staring at his muscular tanned figure and watching him in awe as he drove. He had the window down and it blew his silver hair in his face making him look totally cute and innocent.

  
  


:::Riku's POV:::

  
  


I kept my eyes on the rode the rest of the way but I felt her looking at me with those big blue orbs that were the keys to my soul. I wanted to gaze back at her but for some reason I couldn't make myself do it because of the fact I might do something stupid.

  
  


:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


He won't even look at me! I started to become worried. Maybe the kiss meant nothing at all. Maybe these feelings that wouldn't stop attacking my heart were useless nothings. I looked away from him as the rest of the trip was embraced by silence.

  
  


:::Riku's POV:::

  
  


The awkward silence that filled the atmosphere had an uncomfortable feeling that went along with it. My heart began to pound as I noticed her gazing out the window again. Before I knew it the ride was over and we were pulled up in her driveway.

  
  


I looked at her gently. She still hadn't removed her eyes from the window. I thought I might as well break the barrier of silence that had come between us. 

  
  


"Hey Kai you ready to get out?" I asked politely in a calm manner even though everything inside of me had gone haywire.

  
  


"Yeah sure." she replied. Suddenly she opened the door and jumped out. I did the same and followed her up those creaky wooden steps and into the house. Kairi's house looked the same as the day we'd left it. She had her arms carelessly crossed under her breast and looked in the other direction with her blue eyes locked downward upon the floor.

  
  


:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


I bit my lip and looked down. The feeling that had now entered the room was yet again embarrassment and confusion. This gave me an uneasy feeling. I mean I had to say something to keep myself and him from both feeling rejected.

  
  


"Hey you wanna help me unpack this?" I asked him as I hazily looked into his eyes.

  
  


"Yeah sure I'll help." he agreed.

  
  


:::Riku's POV:::

  
  


Finally the atmosphere felt a little more comfortable as I followed her into the bedroom. Her bed was unmade and in a mess. As I said the house was the same as the day she'd left it. She began to unpack her clothing and little essesional items. Suddenly I felt myself coming up behind her. I gently wrapped my arms around her waist. She gently turned around flustered and locked her eyes with mine. I began to push her hair from her face as I drew her closer to me and eventually we fell into a deep kiss. 

  
  


:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


I felt myself being pulled into his gentle passionate kiss then he gently ran his hands softly through my long hair which made every nerve in my body catch on fire. My senses tingled and my emotions flowed through me. His touch and his kiss were enough to control every part of me and make me become weak in the knees. 

  
  


:::Riku's POV:::

  
  


I ran my fingers through her crimson flow of hair taking in her scent. touch, and the feeling of her. Her lips tasted as sweet as honey and she smelled like that rich vanilla fragrance I had smelt before. Suddenly the kiss ended and for what seemed like forever we were wrapped in embrace and in each others arms doing nothing but gazing into each others eyes. She had serious calm look in her eyes that made her look so beautiful. From then on I knew I couldn't ever risk losing Kairi ever again. From that day forward she was mine. 


	9. Rejected Love and Aggresion

:::Sora's POV:::

  
  


The sun was now rising as I rolled in the little boat I had used to go to the other island. The overly sized oars made giant ripples in the water as colored fish darted out of the way of them. The sunrise was always the most beautiful in the Destiny Islands than in any other place I'd ever been to. I had battled many heartless in my day and I had gone to many places but the sunrises and sunsets on the destiny islands were always the most beautiful. I finally reached the little boating dock and I soon got out and tied up the boat. I wondered how Kairi was and then I also wondered what Riku had been up to. Jealousy began to boil in my veins as I thought of him seducing and taking advantage of Kairi while I had been gone. My shoes made squishing noises as I walked upon the sand. The noises gave me an uneasy feeling as I walked upon the shore. I soon stopped to rest as I sat upon the sand. My arms began to ache from all the rowing I'd done. I gently fingered the black velvet box in my pocket. The island had no jewelry stores so I had to go to one of the larger islands to get this ring I'd saved up for years to get. Once I had discovered I had the money I decided to take the advantage of going to get it and then I'd surprise Kairi with it. After all Riku wouldn't have a chance if I proposed to her and she accepted. I wanted to do it quickly and hurry and marry her so I could spend the rest of my life with her because if that cancer popped up again she might die then I'd never have the chance to tell her how I feel...That was the only thing I had desired my whole life to do since I'd seen the peppy little red head I had secretly loved. The only thing I had wanted to do was make her mine since the first day we met...

  
  


:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


I awoke that morning to see that the sunlight had filled my bedroom. I yawned then I noticed Riku still sleeping soundly beside me. I smiled as my messy red hair poured over my shoulders like a river. The white straps to the little slip I usually wore every night drooped carelessly off my shoulders. Riku had stayed the night with me and not once had he let go of me. He protected me like a little girl would hold her doll. Close and safely to her chest. The warmth of Riku radiated off his body and into me making me feel safe and secure in his strong embrace. I'd never been this close to Riku before. I felt nice and safe. I looked at his chest as it slowly went up and down as he would let in each soft breath. The day before had been unlike any other I had experienced in my life. I was in love with Riku. I finally admitted that to myself. I loved him with every piece of me. The thing I wanted to do most was to spend the rest of my days with Riku. Waking up in his arms each morning like this and being cared for and loved by him. I knew he loved me. He didn't have to tell me he had clearly showed me the day before with that kiss we had shared. The first one we had shared only left me confused and embarrassed but the second one made every thing far more clear. There was no confusion and no embarrassment. The only feeling I had felt when he had kissed me was a strong tender true love. I gently broke away from his embrace and he squirmed a little bit in his sleep and then he smiled and was still again. I watched him sleep for just a moment. He looked like he was dreaming about something and I then began to wonder what it was that made him look so peaceful. This was the closest I'd ever been to Riku and I would've given anything for it to be this way every morning I awoke. I wanted to be in his arms. The arms that made me feel so close and secure and that warmth that felt like a shield around my body. I soon decided to do something I hadn't done in weeks it felt like. Take a stroll on the beach. So I gently got out of bed. I didn't want to wake Riku so I gently slipped out of the room and he didn't stir a bit when I did. I closed the door behind me as I walked down those creaky wooden steps. I slipped on some sandals ,and I got a large black duster I had and put it around my arms and walked out the door. The door made I creaking noise when I shut it. I walked down the old wooden steps and walked out towards the sand. The morning air was a bit chilly and a small breeze blew under the duster which made me shiver a bit but I kept on walking. The warm sun beat down upon the ocean which gave off a faint glow on the water.I soon seen Sora up ahead setting in the sand so I decided to walk towards him. 

  
  


:::Sora's POV:::

  
  


I soon seen Kairi walking towards me in her black duster she always wore this time of year. The wind blew her red hair which made her look beautiful and angelic as her blue eyes sparkled. Riku wasn't here so this gave me the perfect chance to tell her how I felt. I once again fingered the black velvet box in my pocket. My heart began to beat and an uneasy feeling eclipsed my entire body as I because very nervous and jumpy. I began to shake as my heart beat loudly like someone hitting a drum when she finally had sat down beside me and I nervously greeted her with a 

  
  


"Hey Kairi." I replied.

  
  


:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


Sora looked very nervous for some reason and I don't know why. I sat down beside him and looked him straight in the eye.

  
  


"So how was the boat ride?" I asked.

  
  


"Uh- Uh- It was great! Yeah great!" he exclaimed.

  
  


Sora was acting very odd and then I knew Riku had said something about him having to go for something important.

  
  


"So what did you go get? Riku said it was something important." I questioned.

  
  


:::Sora's POV:::

  
  


Darn Riku! He had told her about it! Well I might as well get this over with! I took in a deep breath of air and then I began to say everything I was feeling.

  
  


"You see Kairi... We've known each other our whole lives. I went to the island and bought something for you..." I exclaimed before she interrupted me.

  
  


"Really? I like presents! What you get me!?" she asked.

  
  


"Not just anything Kairi. I got you a ring because I love you... I want you to marry me..." I spat out then I wished I hadn't with the look she gave me.

  
  


:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


Suddenly a confused feeling came over me. Marry him!? He wanted me to marry him!? So Sora loved me to. I should've known. I had once loved him to ,but I knew I didn't anymore. I loved Riku now. Sora was just a friend and nothing more than that to me now. Of course I loved him but not in the way he wanted me to.

  
  


"I'm sorry Sora I can't... I love you ,but not in that way." I proclaimed and the expression he gave me cut right through my soul. He looked angry and hurt and I felt as if a dagger had pierced my heart. The feeling of me hurting Sora hurt worse than that tumor did. Then he did something I never had expected him to do. He slapped me cold and hard across the face and I fell backwards onto the sand. 

  
  


"How could you do this to me Kairi!? I loved you! I almost lost my life for you and this is how you repay me!?" he said as he became angry once more. I had never in my life had seen Sora act so aggressive for. I rubbed my cheek as I felt tears escape my eyes. I stood up and he slapped me again which made me fall backwards and he was about to do it again and I then began to shield my face as I closed my eyes ,but I didn't feel him hit me again. I opened my eyes to see an angry Riku grab Sora's arm. Riku's eyes were very cold and he held Sora back and then Riku done something I could hardly believe.

  
  


He had punched Sora in the nose and Sora fell to the ground holding his nose as blood spilled from his nostrils. Sora sat there holding his nose and I jumped up and became angry. I looked at Riku coldly. I did nothing but that and I suddenly felt myself running away as the sun beat down upon my face. I ran back up to my house. I felt Riku running behind me. I didn't want to see any of them right now so I ran faster. The doctors said I shouldn't run but I didn't care. I ran back up those creaky wooden steps as fast as I could. I then slammed the door and locked it and I heard Riku yelling for me from outside but I just ignored him as I sunk down onto the floor and I began to rock myself back and forth as I began to cry.

  
  



	10. Shielded by his Love

:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


I looked outside as the rain fell against the cold glass. I took a sip of the herbal tea I'd made and I winced a bit as is scalded my tongue a bit. I quickly swallowed it and it made me feel warm inside as it slowly and soothingly went down my throat. I set the porcelain China cup on the table beside me. Suddenly a bolt of lightning flashed before my eyes as I still gazed outside my window. I had not left my house since the day that incident had happened between Riku and Sora. I'd not spoken to them in nearly three weeks. I would constantly get knocks on my door , but I didn't answer it. I'd get phone calls and if I picked up the phone and one of them said hello I'd hang it up. I had been in this house doing nothing but sleeping, and eating, and showering, and replaying over and over in my mind everything that had happened. I was not going to come out. If I accepted Riku or Sora the other would go against me so the best thing was to never speak to any of them even though my heart and soul burned for Riku's kiss and touch. I touched the glass and ran my fingers over the pane as my nerves tingled from the cold sensation. Maybe I should leave and never come back... They both knew I was here. I was very aware of that. I needed to talk to someone. Anyone for that matter of fact but not over the phone I had to see them in person. Who else should I talk to but Selphie? She was really the only girlfriend I had and she would understand things a guy wouldn't. Her house was a half a mile away. I decided I would take the risk. I knew I wouldn't bump into Sora or Riku because I knew they'd never be out on a stormy night like this. I got out of my chair and walked to my closet and pulled out a large yellow slicker. I put it on over a blue sweater I was wearing and jeans. I put on my brown rain boots and headed outside. I quickly shut the door behind me. The wind blew my body back fiercely as I walked and the rain stung my eyes. So I had to depend all on sense of direction and touch. The ocean raged against the rocks below as I walked up the cliff to Selphie's house. Suddenly my knees became weak and I fell on a sharp rock and I winced in pain as I fell. Blood ran from my wound and I then knew I couldn't walk any farther because I was unable to. So I closed my eyes as I listened to the thunder rumble and I felt the rain beating hard against me. I pulled the slicker over me the best I could to shield me but it hardly done any good as I laid there for what seemed like a decade... 

  
  


:::Riku's POV:::

  
  


I knew I probably shouldn't be bothering Kairi at this hour. I knew she was still angry at me but I couldn't just not talk to her. The rain beat against me as I began to near Kairi's house. I walked up those creaky old steps of hers. I knocked on the door but I got no answer. She'd done this to me before. I pushed the door open and it opened by its self. I looked around as the door shut behind me. It was unlike Kairi to leave her door unlocked like this. The lights were also on as well. I walked through the kitchen to see the cup Kairi had been drinking out of to. It still have steam rising from it which gave me a big clue she may be still here.

  
  


"Kairi I know you probably don't wanna talk to me but it's me Riku!" I yelled out but I got no answer. 

  
  


This was very odd.

  
  


I pushed wet silver locks from my face as I began searching the house. Kairi wasn't here which worried me a great deal. Kairi was not one to be out on a night like this ,and for her to have left it had to have been something important. My heart began to pound as I walked hazily outside. I let the door carelessly slam behind me. I ran outside and I nearly slipped on some wet rocks but I kept on going. Something inside me told me Kairi was hurt. I walked up towards the cliffs and that's when I seen her just lying there like a helpless child lost and cold. I didn't know how long she had been lying there and I didn't care all I cared about was getting her into some dry clothes and to bed were she could rest. I noticed there was a gash in her knee. She had probably slipped on a rock. I picked her up and gently cradled her in my arms as I placed my coat over her cold frail body.

  
  


:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


I felt two strong arms gently lift me off the cold hard ground and gently cradle me in their arms. The pair of arms that made me feel safe and secure. Riku's arms. I no longer was mad at him. I loved him unconditionally. I didn't care what Sora thought anymore. I loved Riku. Suddenly the feeling of the rain beating against my body disappeared and the only feeling I had was that the man of my dreams was holding me in his arms shielding me from the rain... 


	11. We belong together

:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


I woke up the following morning to find myself in nothing but one of Riku's baggy T-shirts. I was in a mess of tangled sheets and I pushed the excess hair from my face that covered my eyes. Riku was not in the room with me like I thought he would have been. The sweet aroma of coffee drifted into the bedroom and I quickly jumped up getting out of bed. The bed creaked as I got out of it. I walked out of the room as the wooden planks under my feet creaked as I walked. The shirt drooped off my shoulders as I walked. Riku was fully dressed and was reading the morning paper as he sipped his coffee. Steam arose from the cup as he took each sip. Suddenly he looked from his newspaper as his eyes met mine.

  
  


"Good morning you lazy bum you." said Riku sarcastically. He was mocking the joke I had used when we were younger children. I would always say that to Sora or Riku when they had fallen asleep and I would wake them up.

  
  


I felt like a lazy bum when I read the old grandfather clock that chimed 10:00 AM. I then remembered the baggy shirt I had on and then remembered my other clothes and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Riku had changed my clothes. I blushed madly as I became furious. Riku had seen me naked!

  
  


I stood there as my messy red hair fell into my face.

  
  


"What?" he asked a bit startled and confused.

  
  


"You changed my clothes." I exclaimed feeling embarrassed and violated of my privacy.

  
  


He then began to blush.

"I promise Kairi! You know I'm not a pervert! I would never violate your privacy like that." he proclaimed.

  
  


"Well then how the heck did I get in these clothes!?" I said in fury.

  
  


"I guess you changed them yourself." he replied.

"How could I have changed my own clothes when I was asleep!"

  
  


"Man just how hard did you hit your head. You don't even remember changing your clothes and then falling asleep." he replied.

  
  


I was so furious when he started making a joking matter out of it all. Riku was humiliating and embarrassing me with his stupid jokes. 

  
  


"Hey trust me I wouldn't have done that to you. I still can't understand why you would go out in one of the worst storms of the year though." he said while taking a sip of his coffee.

  
  


"I done it because I needed to go talk to Selphie..." I replied coldly back at him.

  
  


"Well couldn't you have done that when the storm had ended?" he asked.

  
  


"No because I knew you ,nor Sora would have gone out in that storm but I was wrong." I replied in an annoyed matter towards him.

  
  


"Oh so I see that's how it's gonna be." replied Riku looking at me with hurt in his eyes.

  
  


"I was only trying to protect you Kairi." replied Riku in a serious tone.

  
  


"Sora has changed Kairi... He's not the same anymore. All those years he had to spend away from you in kingdom hearts turned part of his heart cold and when things don't go his way he becomes violet. Just like the day I told him you were going to have to have surgery. He didn't want to believe that you were dying and he became really angry at me. I watched the whole thing... You rejected him because you love someone else... Who is it that you love Kairi?" he replied as he stood up and etched towards me.

  
  
  
  


I moved back as he came closer to me. My heart began to beat loudly as he pinned me against the wall. He looked into my eyes very seriously that made my heart become frozen inside of me as the look he gave me pierced my heart like a dagger. He then got down to onto my level and came closer to me as he kissed me tenderly that made me want to melt and then the words I had never heard anyone in my life say to me spilled from his mouth.

  
  


"I love you Kairi." he replied in a gentle and soothing tone.

  
  


My heart almost melted and then I looked him straight in the eyes and said the words I thought I could never muster up enough courage to say.

  
  


"It's you I love." I replied as I returned his kiss.

  
  


"Then marry me..." he whispered softly into my ear.

  
  


"I will." I replied softly back to him and before I knew it he had slipped a golden band onto my finger.

  
  


I let him slip his arms around me gently and hold me close to his chest. I never wanted him to let go of me either...


	12. Saying I do

:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  
  
  


"Hold still Kairi!" proclaimed Selphie impatiently as she made the final adjustments and arrangements to my wedding dress. I couldn't stop fidgeting. I was so excited! I was finally getting married! The day I had day dreamed about my whole life was finally here. In just a few short hours I would be walking down the aisle to be married to the man of my dreams. It had been nearly six months since he had proposed and after so much preparation and planning for our big day it was finally here. I then noticed Selphie was finally done with fixing my wedding dress and then I faced the big glass mirror in front of me.

  
  


"You look just like a princess." said Selphie in awe.

  
  


It didn't matter if I looked like one or not. All I knew was I sure did feel like one. I done a little twirl in front of the mirror as I admired myself.

  
  


:::Riku's POV:::

  
  


I was so nervous. The day that I thought would never come to pass was here. The day I would finally make Kairi mine. This was no longer a silly little dream. This was reality. 

  
  


"Almost got it Riku." replied Tidus as he adjusted my black bow tie. 

  
  


"Do I look ok?" I asked a bit nervously.

  
  


"You look great man." replied Tidus as he gave me a pat on the back.

  
  


"You'll be just fine..." he laughed.

  
  


"Trust me Riku the weddings only the easy part. Just wait until the honeymoon." He said as he began to grin madly.

  
  


I blushed a bit at the thought of it all but soon I became serious again.

  
  


"Come on let's go." he replied as we both exited the dressing room. Now I was going to the alter to wait for my bride to be.

  
  


:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


"Come on Kai Riku's waiting for you." replied Selphie as she was about to lead me out of the dressing room. 

  
  


I looked in the mirror at my dress once again.

  
  


"What if he doesn't like the way I look?" I said as I bit my lip.

"I don't think Riku's marrying you for what you look like anyway Kai. You look great stop worrying." she replied.

  
  


"What if I trip!?" I asked again.

  
  


"Come on and stop worrying!" she said as she gave me a little push out of the dressing room which almost resulted in me falling flat on my face but I held my banquet of flowers close to my breast as I neared the aisle. I didn't really realize how nervous I was until I started to walk and the wedding march began to play on the old church organ. 

  
  


Selphie's little twin girls who were about three began to throw flowers at everyone. Wakka and his wife Lulu's younger son was the ring bearer. He carefully held the sacred treasure on his little pillow ready when it was time to go. The best man was Sora along with Tidus but we really didn't know if he would show up or not ,but even if he didn't we still had Tidus as a stand by. My maid of honor was Selphie along with a few other girls I had gone to school with. Me and Riku had a large crowd. Almost all of the doctors and nurses were there who I had met and even the one who walked in on me and Riku that day he kissed me for the very first time. He gave me a sarcastic smile and winked at me as I walked down the aisle. My eyes then locked with my husband to be's as he waited on me at the alter and gave me a gentle smile.

  
  


:::Riku's POV:::

  
  


I gazed upon the woman whom I loved the most as she walked down the aisle. She almost looked like the ghost of a dead princess floating down the aisle since she had so much white on. She looked so beautiful just like a fallen angel. I became very excited and nervous as she finally faced me and the priest opened his book up.

  
  


She gave me one of her sweet kairish smiles and then her blue eyes twinkled with happiness as she looked at me but as soon as the priest was about to read the doors burst open.

  
  


"Wait stop!" the stranger yelled out. It was Sora. Both our cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he entered. The large crowd looked back at him very annoyed for stopping this beautiful moment. He was dressed in a black suit and he walked up the aisle towards us.

  
  


"You didn't think I was going to miss my best friends big day did you?" he said with a cheesy grin.

  
  


"Well you almost did." I whispered back. I was surprised Sora had came because I thought he didn't like the fact that me and Kairi were finally getting to be together but he seemed fine. Soon the priest cleared his throat.

  
  


"Shall we wait here all day or do you two want to get married or not?" he asked.

  
  


"Yes go on." we said both embarrassed

  
  


"We are gathered here today in holy matrimony to wed these two young lovers." he said as he turned to me.

  
  


"Do you Riku take Kairi to be your wedded wife. To love and to honor in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest.

  
  


"I do." I said as I blushed a bit and faced Kairi and then I slipped the diamond ring onto her slender finger. 

  
  


:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


The priest soon faced me. It was my turn.

  
  


"Do you Kairi take Riku to be your wedded husband. To love and to honor in sickness and in health as you both shall live?"asked the priest.

  
  


"I do." I proclaimed proudly as I slipped my ring onto Riku's finger.

  
  


"You may kiss the bride." announced the priest.

  
  


:::Riku's POV:::

  
  


Now for the moment of truth. I lifted up the veil that hid Kairi's face and gently placed my lips to hers. The kiss me and Kairi shared at that one moment was far more beautiful and more romantic than any kiss we had ever shared. It was the kiss that had finally made her mine. When the magical moment had ended the crowd cheered. Me and Kairi were finally each others and no one could ever break the love we had for each other except God himself ,but he wouldn't do that because he gave her to me. We walked back down the aisle to our limo that awaited us outside. I looked back at Sora to see him smiling. I think he finally had accepted us. Kairi threw up her banquet of flowers as many screaming girls tried to catch it ,but guess who caught it. None other than Sora, himself. The limo drove off with me and Kairi. We were spending our honey moon on one of the larger islands. Just me and Kairi... What more could I ask for?

  
  


:::Kairi's POV::: 

  
  


When we had finally checked into our hotel I found Riku holding me in his arms and taking me up to our hotel room. I think he was more excited about this than I was because in no time the door had been shut and locked and Riku was ready to make his first move. That night I think I experienced more odd feelings that before. First it was very embarrassing exposing myself to Riku but that didn't last long. Eventually all those feelings turned into nothing but tender love making. That night I experienced nothing but being with the one you loved and giving that one person that meant the most to you every part of you. 


	13. A night of everlasting Love

:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


I woke up the next morning to find myself enveloped in Riku's strong arms. He was still fast asleep and I could feel his hot breath beating against my neck gently in a rapid stirring motion. His soft skin warmed my body and made me feel tender as well. The previous night had been a night like none other I had ever experienced before. It was a night of loving passion and of tender feelings being mixed together in the most complete sensation. His silver locks caressed my face gently as sunlight peeped through the blinds and cast a warm glow upon the mattress. Suddenly he began to stir slightly and then before I knew it he had opened his beautiful bright teal eyes. He smiled at me so gently I thought my heart would melt. I never thought or ever knew in my entire life that Riku could be so romantic or that this little moment would ever happen. I had not loved Riku my entire life. I had once admired Sora a great deal. He had been my hero and I knew I must've hurt him greatly by choosing Riku over him. I knew the day would come though. Even though I didn't want it to. It had come ,and besides waking up to see Sora every morning I would be seeing Riku. I had put them both through a great deal of pain though. Riku gave his heart for me and Sora had risked his entire life for me. It's not that I didn't love Riku... I loved him so much I couldn't even describe it. The feelings I had for Sora had been what I thought was love but just a strong bond of friendship... Like with Sora my heart didn't increase when Riku would enter a room ,or my face didn't become incredibly red when I was with Sora like it did when I was with Riku.

  
  


"Hey Kai you ok hun?" asked Riku in a calm soothing tone.

  
  


"Yeah I'm fine." I replied as I fell back into reality. He gently rose up over me a little bit and gave me a heart-warming kiss on the lips. I blushed ever so slightly. I don't know why Riku made me blush so much ,but it was becoming. He then pulled me very close to him and embraced me and locked his eyes with my own which made my whole body become hot and my face become very red ,but Riku didn't do or say anything. He just looked straight at me.

  
  


"So what are we doing today!?" I said nervously just having to break the uncomfortable silence that had broken out between us. 

  
  


He then pursed his lips and gave me that special smile I could only see.

  
  


"I can't tell you it's a surprise." he proclaimed as he began to grin.

  
  


:::Riku's POV:::

  
  


Kairi then gave me one of her sly little grins and snuggled up closer to me and then began to take her hand and she gently took her fingernail and ran it up my neck very gently which made me shiver. Kairi had a special talent. She was the only one who knew my weakness. My weakness was her. With just a little smile or a few gentle kisses she could get anything and everything out of me. She then began to plant kisses upon my neck which made me very weak when I finally gently pushed her off of me. 

  
  


"I know what your after...You want me to tell you where were going... Not this time..." I exclaimed.

  
  


She then gave me that little poutey look she would always would give me when we were kids if something didn't go her way.

  
  


"Nope still not working." I proclaimed.

  
  


"Fine then... I guess you won't be getting anymore kisses for a while." she said teasingly. 

  
  


"Oh really?" I questioned in a sarcastic manner as I pulled her close to me.

  
  


"No! Stop!" she squirmed. 

  
  


Suddenly I placed my lips to hers and gave her a mind boggling, weak in the knees , heart warming kiss. She then collapsed in my arms.

  
  


"Don't lie to yourself sweetheart You know I'll get as many kisses out of you as I want." I said grinning. She then threw the pillow in my face. She then got up and placed a robe on her.

  
  


"Better think again sweet heart..." she smirked.

  
  


She soon had wandered off into the bathroom and soon I could hear the shower water running as steam rose from underneath the door. I smiled to myself while getting up and putting a robe on and began to get ready for the new day that awaited us.

  
  


~*~

  
  


:::Sora's POV:::

  
  


It was the next day... I felt so alone as I walked upon the sandy beach. I looked up above at the colorful tapestry sky... The sun was now rising so I thought I would come down and watch it to keep my mind off things. Little flecks of color dotted the sky. I walked towards the dock but then I seen someone in the distance sitting on the dock with her feet in the water. She had long dark black hair and she was very dark complected. I walked towards her and suddenly she turned around at me and gazed at me with gentle blue eyes... It was like I was looking at the ocean when my eyes met hers. I found myself blushing madly. She just giggled at me and began to smile. She was so beautiful and when I looked at her I seen a reflection of Kairi almost... Her smile reminded me of Kairi's smile almost ,but I quickly shook this thought from my head.

  
  


"Umm hello." I replied.

  
  


"Hello..." she replied back to me.

  
  


She then began to smile as she held out her hand.

  
  


"I am Umi Nami." she exclaimed as she introduced herself.

  
  


"I'm Sora." I said introducing myself as I gave a slight bow.

  
  


"Nice to meet you... Are you new here?" I replied nervously.

  
  


"Yes I am I just moved here a couple days ago." she exclaimed boldly.

  
  


"You move here with your family?" I asked politely.

  
  


"No I didn't I am alone..." she seemed to say as I seen a little fleck of sadness fill her eyes.

  
  


I quickly changed the subject.

  
  


"You have a very beautiful name... It translates into ocean wave you know." I proclaimed proudly.

  
  


She then laughed.

  
  


"You are very silly boy."she added.

  
  


I then began to blush and she soon stood up and got on my level and planted a little kiss on my cheek. I then began to blush.

  
  


She then placed my arm in her own.

  
  


"You know since I'm new and all... Why don't we go out for a bite to eat and you can tell me all about yourself and show me all around town." she suggested.

  
  


"That would be great." I exclaimed as I escorted her away from the dock. Maybe things were getting better after all. Maybe I wouldn't be alone for to much longer. I had just been picked up by a beautiful girl who had asked me out... It didn't matter though because it took my mind off of the thought of what Riku and Kairi were doing. My heart had just began to heal because I didn't feel much pain anymore in my heart. I felt pretty good actually... Maybe Umi would bring a big change into my life... Maybe I just didn't know how big this change was going to be because there were a lot of things I was going to have to get used to from now on...Because I had finally discovered my true love...

  
  


~*~ 

:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


A blind fold hid my eyes. Riku had made me wear it because he didn't want to spoil my surprise. I wondered where we were going anyway. 

  
  


"Are we almost there?" I questioned him.

  
  


"Yes not to much longer." he proclaimed.

  
  


Suddenly The car we had rented had came to a stop and I heard Riku get out of the car and Riku helped me out to.

  
  


"Ok Kai you can look now." he replied as he took the blindfold off my eyes and when I had opened my eyes. I thought my heart would stop.

  
  


In front of me stood the most luxurious and the biggest cruise ship in the Destiny Islands.

  
  


"Oh my- my- Riku how?" I questioned very puzzled on how in the world he had managed to come up with this much money.

  
  


"Don't worry about it." he smiled.

  
  


I then began to jump up and down excitedly.

  
  


"How long are we staying here!?" I questioned him.

  
  


"About three days." he replied. 

  
  


I just hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. He just smiled and kissed me tenderly.

  
  


"Come on we wouldn't want to be late now would we?" he exclaimed.

  
  


He took my arm in his and we boarded the SS Destiny as they called it. One thing I could never figure out was where he had gotten all that money. Only the richest people in the island could even afford one of those 20,000 dollar tickets. Not people like us who were just common folk who were far from being rich. It kind of scared me though... Did Riku have some kind of huge stash of money lying around somewhere I didn't know about? I didn't know but I thought I better get rid of this thought or it was going to bother me for the rest of the trip. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


:::Riku's POV:::

  
  


We soon got settled in and ready for our stay. Suddenly I felt a womanly figure come up behind me and wrap her arm around my waist. I spun around to see Kairi with her hair wild and flowing passed her shoulders with nothing ,but a huge T-shirt on to cover her. The T-shirt was so large it even drooped off her shoulders a bit and I gently looked her in the eyes and she gently reached up and kissed me very tenderly and when she was done I just smiled.

  
  


"I thought I wasn't going to get anymore kisses." I teased her.

  
  


She then gave me a little childish smirk. 

  
  


"I lied." she proclaimed and then kissed me again gently and tenderly. In those kisses she had shown me how much she had loved me by the softness and tenderness of them all. She then led me over to the bed and we lied down for a bit just holding each other and doing nothing but gazing into each others eyes. I held her softly to my chest and I then began to stroke her hair gently. I then realized battling all those heartless and giving my heart to darkness had all been worth it because if I hadn't done all that this moment would have never been happening. Each day I spent in Kingdom Hearts I had thought of Kairi... Just seeing her smiling face in my mind gave me hope to hang onto. I had risked my entire being for the little innocent red-haired teenager ,and in the end I had discovered...It was worth it all...Every torment ,and every pain I had gone through had made this moment happen and I now knew it had been worth it all. I often wondered what would have happened if I hadn't made it out of Kingdom Hearts... I don't know ,but I was just happy I did... I was just happy I could hold her in my arms like this... Just to have something you'd risk your whole self for and to know you meant the world to someone was worth all the pain...

  
  


She looked at me so tenderly I thought I would melt and then she began to unbutton my shirt and began to place tender kisses upon my chest with her soft lips ,and that's how another moment of love started between us.

  
  


~*~

:::Sora's POV:::

  
  


I sat with Umi in the little café up town. She ordered a strawberry milkshake and a hot dog and I got a chocolate milkshake and a salad. She smiled at me gently.

  
  


"So how long have you lived here?" she asked me.

  
  


"My whole life." I replied back while I took another sip of my shake. 

  
  


"You have any friends here?" she added.

  
  


"Uhh- Well actually I do have two close friends..."I proclaimed.

  
  


"Who are they? May I ask?" she said as she took a bite of her food.

  
  


"There's Riku... He's on his honeymoon with my other friend Kairi." I replied in a sour tone.

"Oh..." She added.

  
  


"Do you have any special feelings for this girl Kairi?" she had asked and I felt my heart stop and anger began to rush through my veins as all the painful memories flooded back into my mind of Riku and Kairi and their little love sick lives.

  
  


"Yes... I did." I replied trying to keep my voice as calm as possible not wanting to frighten Umi. Suddenly bitter tears began to run down my cheeks and she gently touched my hand.

  
  


"Shh... It's ok Come on let's go and we can talk about it later." she said calmly as my eyes had met hers. Her eyes were so beautiful and every time I would gaze into them I would forget all about the pain that had enveloped my heart throughout the years. She then gently placed her hand to my cheek and began to wipe away stray tears that fell from my eyes and in what had felt like an eternity I had felt love... A love far greater than what I had felt for Kairi. A love so great it was hard to describe it... From the moment I looked into Umi's eyes I had fallen in love...

  
  


~*~

Me and Umi had spent the whole day together talking and getting to know each other a little bit more with each experience. We sat in front of the fireplace wrapped up in a blanket in each others arms. Rain poured down heavily outside. 

  
  


"So Umi you say you moved here alone?" I had asked her.

  
  


"Yes... My parents died when I was very little. They were both fishers and my dad owned a huge sea food company...Well one day they both went out hunting for fish with some other fisherman my dad had hired...Well their was a big storm and the ship was never seen or heard from again. My parents bodies were never found and their was no one who had survived to tell of its tale. After they died I was sent to live with an aunt. My father's sister... Well she died a couple of years later so I was sent to an orphanage and I was never adopted. So when I was of age they gave me a small amount of money to get started so I moved here." She had explained.

  
  


I had listened intently to her story as she looked sadly down at the wooden floor. I took her head and tilted it up to my face and gazed into to her teary blue eyes and I stroked her cheek gently. I kissed her cheek gently and she rose up and tenderly kissed my lips and I pulled away flustered. Then she said something I never thought she would say.

  
  


"Sora lets make a promise to each other... To never leave each other alone ever...Let's be each other's forever." she said with a serious look in her ocean blue eyes.

  
  


"Alright Umi... I'll be yours forever and you'll be mine forever to." I had replied as we sat there on the couch wrapped up in each others arms listening intently to the rain that poured down outside. The rain that had began to wash away all our pain and heal our hearts...

  
  


~*~

  
  


:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  


"So where's this place your taking me?" I said as I questioned him.

  
  


"Oh you'll see." he said grinning as we locked up our cabin door. Riku tucked my arm in his own as we walked down the hallway of the ship. Riku looked very handsome tonight. He wore a black tux and I had a lavender colored strapless dress own that clung to me tightly. It had been a gift from all the doctors and nurses in the hospital. It was a very nice gift... It had to have cost a fortune. 

  
  


Suddenly as we walked a little bit further we came to a beautiful restaurant.

  
  


"Is this my surprise?" I had asked intently.

  
  


"Why yes it is... You're such a great guesser aren't you darling?" he said teasingly.

  
  


I laughed.

  
  


He gave me one of his childish grins and we walked into the restaurant. Suddenly a man with black hair gelled back and plastered to his head came up to us.

  
  


"A table for the young lady and the handsome young gentleman?" he had asked.

  
  


"Yes a table for two." Riku chimed in.

  
  


"What about the south parlor? It has a glorious view of the ocean." he exclaimed.

  
  


"That will be fine." Riku replied.

  
  


The man soon escorted us to our dining area. He soon hung my coat on the back of my chair and pulled it out for me and offered me a seat and I sat down and Riku sat across from me and gazed at me gently.

  
  


"You look dazzling Kai." he said trying to flatter me.

  
  


"Thank you." I said as I blushed.

  
  


Soon our waiter arrived.

  
  


"Can I get you two anything to drink?" he had asked.

  
  


"Yes two waters for a start then maybe a little something special for the end." Riku replied.

The waiter soon left us alone.

"Look at the stars Riku! Aren't they just beautiful!" I said excitedly. 

  
  


Riku gazed at me with a softness in his eyes and then replied.

  
  


"Just like you."

  
  


I smiled at him gently and he took my hand and kissed the top of it gently. Suddenly the waiter soon returned with our drinks and then we placed our orders and after eating our meal Riku took me somewhere else.

  
  


~*~

  
  


He soon led me to a part of the boat that was quiet and undisturbed by anyone. It was very late and no one was there to disturb it. We sat down and he held me in his lap and soon a large purple and blue firework lit up the sky.

  
  


"Wow it's so beautiful... I've not seen a firework since I was little. I almost forgot what one looked like!" I said excitedly like a child would getting a present for the first time. 

  
  


Riku smiled content with himself. He gently held my hand in his own.

  
  


"I'm glad you like it." he replied.

  
  


"Me to." I laughed as a bright green one lit up the sky. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around me and we kissed intently and passionately under the stars. Fireworks lit up the sky as well and we sat there holding each other for an eternity never willing to let go ,but little did we know soon we would have to let go...Let go forever...


	14. A shocking Discovery

:::Riku's POV:::

  
  


We are on our way home and Kairi's asleep in the seat next to me. She's kinda got me worried a little though because she got really sick on the boat. Probably just the ocean...I hope...Suddenly we pulled into the driveway and I turned off the ignition and gazed at her for a few moments. She looked just like an angel when she slept... I almost couldn't make myself wake her up. Then I gently reached over and shook her a little bit and whispered to her softly.

  
  


"Hey Kai...Were home...It's time to get up." I replied in a soothing tone.

  
  


She then gently opened her crystal violet eyes.

  
  


"I'm up...I'm up..." she replied as she stretched suddenly. I then got out and helped her out of the car and took her up the steps. It was very late... The ocean was very calm and the stars lit up the sky. I held her close to my chest and she looked up at me gently.

  
  


"Let's just go to bed...We'll unpack tomorrow...I'm just to tired to do anything else..."she explained.

  
  


"Alright...We'll go to bed..."I proclaimed. I could get where she was coming at. I was very tired myself...

  
  


~*~

I gently laid her on the bed after she had changed. She wore one of my T-shirts. It was way to big for her little body ,but still yet again she looked beautiful in it. I soon settled down beside her and gently kissed her forehead and then I gazed her a moment in the darkness as I lied down beside her. Then a thought came to my mind I wish wouldn't have. What if she didn't lay beside me like this for the rest of my life? What if one day I couldn't ever hold her in my arms again? What if one day I couldn't kiss her again or touch her soft skin? The thoughts kept on coming but I just pushed them aside. That would never happen. The cancer was gone I reassured myself. I then settled down and I soon fell asleep not to long after that.

  
  


~*~ 

  
  


The next morning sunlight peeped through the blinds and I looked hazily beside me to see Kairi was gone so I quickly got up ,and she soon walked out of the bathroom with a very pale look on her face.

  
  


"Kai hun you ok?" I added as I quickly rushed over to her.

  
  


"I got sick again." she proclaimed.

  
  


"You're going to see a doctor." I replied.

"No I'll be fine." she said reassuring herself.

  
  


"You probably will be but I still want you to be checked out...Ok?" I added.

  
  


"Alright I'll go." she said in an annoyed tone. I know she hated doctors but she had to go. The littlest sickness for her could be very serious for her. So everything had to be checked on.

  
  


~*~ 

  
  


I called up the doctor and he said the soonest he could see her was at 9:00 AM. She pulled her hair up in a rubber band and neatly ironed her clothes. At about 8:30 we were both ready to go. I walked outside and we both got into the beaten down truck Tidus's father used in the orange groves. He had let us borrow it for however long we needed it for Kairi's hospital checkups. As soon as I saved up enough money to buy a vehicle of our own I was going to buy one. She sat across from me ,and looked blankly at the world outside of her.

She looked so beautiful as sunlight caressed her soft pink cheeks and crimson hair her backside. Then I seen her softly purse her lips and began to speak softly.

  
  


"Riku... I'm scared..." she proclaimed softly.

  
  


I gently touched her shoulder.

  
  


"Don't be scared Kai...Everything is going to be ok."I reassured her.

  
  


Suddenly the truck stopped and we both got out. I gently took her hand and I gazed at her gently.

  
  


"Kai we'll go through this together...Were a family..."I reassured her.

  
  


She smiled at me softly and suddenly embraced me tightly.

  
  


"I love you so much..."she replied with a loving softness in her eyes only I could see. I smiled gently at her and softly kissed her lips and as I rose up in front of her I caressed her cheek with my palm softly.

  
  


"I love you to..."I replied back just as soft. We embraced there for just a few moments until she finally broke it off.

  
  


"Well we better get going." she replied with a soft smile and I knew she was now confident with herself which put my soul at rest finally. We walked up into the waiting room together.

  
  


~*~

  
  


We sat together as Kairi looked at a magazine and out of the corner of my eye I seen a very familiar looking little girl. She sat in a chair holding a small infant. She sat beside what had to have been her mom and dad. It then hit me...That was the little girl who had given me the little rag doll while Kairi was in the hospital. I gazed at her softly and the little child that lay asleep in her arms. I smiled silently to myself and then suddenly a nurse replied.

  
  


"Ms. Kairi...The doctor will see you now." replied a blond haired nurse while holding a brown clip board.

  
  


Suddenly Kairi smiled shyly at me.

  
  


"Wish me luck."she replied before leaving the room. I smiled intently at her as she walked off into the doctors office and the nurse quickly shut the door. The sad thing was I wasn't allowed to go in even though I was her own husband...They had a very strict privacy policy here. Suddenly I decided to say prayer for good luck... 

  
  


'Dear God it's me again...Yeah it's Riku I'm sure you already know that...Please God just please let Kairi be alright if it's according to your will...Please just keep your hand upon her and keep her in good health...That's all I'm asking from you lord and you know I barely ask anything of you god...Please just keep her from harm...' in your name I pray amen...' I thought silently to myself as I raised my head up hoping for the best...

  
  


~*~

:::Kairi's POV:::

  
  
  
  


"Well Kairi it's been a while since I've seen you...What seems to be the trouble?" asked the doctor patiently.

  
  


"For the past two days I've had motion sickness and I've felt like as if I could faint as well...I'm also very lightheaded as well..."I repeated.

  
  


"Well let's run a few tests shall we?" replied the doctor.

  
  


I became very nervous at the thought of tests...Why did we have to have more tests? That only made me worry even more. 

  
  


"You set tight and I'll have the nurse in here in a second."he replied as he walked out of the room and I sat on the cold table feeling myself become very lightheaded at the thought of what might happen...What if it was the cancer? What if it had returned? My mind began to ponder upon these things.

  
  


Suddenly a very chubby brow haired nurse waddled in and got the needle.

  
  


"Miss. Kairi I'm just going to give you a few shots and everything will be set." she proclaimed.

  
  


I winced a bit as she stuck the needle in my arm and withdrew the thick red liquid from my arm. Suddenly she dashed off and I was left alone yet again in the little room. I bit my lip nervously awaiting the results of my condition...Whether it be positive or negative...

  
  


~*~

  
  


A few minutes the doctor returned to the little room holding a brown clipboard in his hand with my test results clipped to it...My heart began to thud loudly beneath my chest and I began to shake as I became very nervous.

  
  


"Well Kairi we have some very surprising results..." he proclaimed.

  
  


"What!? Has my cancer returned!?" I said as I jerked up shaking nervously.

  
  


"No...no... not at all...Calm yourself...It has nothing to do with that..." he explained in a soothing calm tone.

  
  


"Well? Then what is it then!?" I proclaimed shaking nervously.

  
  


"The reason why you've been getting sick is because...You're pregnant..." he exclaimed calmly.

  
  


"I'm what!?" I replied jumping up from my spot.

  
  


"You're pregnant..." he replied with a smile. Suddenly I felt my head become light again...I couldn't believe it... Me of all people! I was going to have a baby...I was shocked, happy ,nervous, and scared all at the same time...

  
  


Then it hit me like a ton of bricks...What would Riku think of all this?

  
  


~*~

  
  


:::Riku's POV:::

  
  


I waited impatiently for Kairi in the waiting room...I was becoming very nervous...I had been waiting for her nearly an hour...

  
  


Suddenly the door opened and Kairi walked through. I sprang up and embraced her as she walked toward me but she didn't hug me back. She just stood there motionless with a blank expression on her face... It was one of that which was of fear and shock...Soon my mind began to think of the worst thing that could have possibly happened. Then she gently touched my shoulder with her hand softly and then she spoke as if she were almost whispering.

"Riku I'm going to have a baby..." she said blankly staring at me very sternly and then my jaw dropped...Of all the things that could have happened to us...We were soon to be parents...We barely supported ourselves...How in the world were we going to support another little life?


	15. A love that pushes forever aside

:::Riku's POV:::

The old grandfather clock chimed 12:00 PM and the pendulum swung steady back and forth. Kairi and I both sat on the bed discussing matters from earlier that day.

"I just don't know what were going to do... I'm so worried. Both mine and your income combined can't support us and a child." replied Kairi worriedly. 

I gently pulled her close to my chest.

"Shh...It will be fine...Everything's going to be ok. God's here with us... He'll make a way for our baby if not then this wouldn't have happened." I explained as I whispered very softly into her ear.

She gently leaned into my chest with her dark crimson hair pouring over her shoulders as she laid her head next to my heart. I gently ran my fingers through her soft river of hair when suddenly our beautiful moment was ruined by the phone ringing. 

"Hold on Kai I'll get it." I replied quickly as I dashed off to get the phone while Kairi collapsed on the bed. 

I picked up the phone then I spoke clearly into the receiver. 

"Hello?" I replied as I spoke clearly and boldly into the phone.

"Hey it's Sora...I'm fixing to come over...If that's ok I want you to meet someone." he inquired.

"Sure that's fine...Me and Kairi were just discussing a few important things but you can come over...No problem." I quickly replied.

"Ok I'll be over in about half an hour..." he exclaimed.

"Ok see ya then." I replied and then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Kairi as she lain stretched out across the bed. 

"Sora he said he'd be here in half an hour and he's bringing someone with him he want's us to meet." I inquired as I gently rubbed Kairi's stomach where our baby was slowly resting and developing into it's small human form. 

She pulled me down beside her and looked me straight in the eyes with her purple like orbs that unlocked my heart and soul.

I gently pulled her body close to me and enveloped my arms around her and we locked in a deep passionate kiss for what seemed like an eternity by just taking in each other's scent and touch as thousands of feelings and emotions erupted at the same time. Suddenly our beautiful moment of love had ended with the ringing of the doorbell. It was Sora. I gently pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

"I promise we'll continue later." I said with a grin.

She only smirked.

"I'm coming!"I yelled out as I went and opened the door.

There was Sora and standing beside him was a tanned long black haired girl. They held hands at the door as they stood on the porch.

"Come in." I exclaimed as I let them in.

It was very obvious Sora must have not been doing nothing since we'd been gone. The girl smiled at me calmly as she walked in and I stared briefly into her eyes as I became memorized by them for a brief moment like I was looking out at the ocean or something but I shook it off as she walked by me. She was quiet beautiful... She was a bit taller than Kairi and very slender and beautiful...I had to say Sora done a pretty good job picking out this one and she seemed different and special at that. I never really believed in the old legend of whoever catches the bouquet finds true love but now I did because all the evidence was standing right here in my living room. Suddenly for about the longest 10 seconds of my life there was a long drawn out silence until Sora finally broke it.

"So where's Kairi?" he asked attentively as his eyes drank up the atmosphere. 

"She's lying down...She's really tired we just got back from the doctor." I explained.

"She what!?" asked Sora in a panicky tone after the word "doctor" was mentioned.

"Calm down... It's nothing like that..." I exclaimed as I took a long drawn out sip of a late morning cup of coffee.

"Well then what is it?" he asked as he gave me that childlike questioning look of his.

"Well while we were on the boat that last night or so Kairi got motion sickness... We just figured she'd got sea sick but then she threw up the next day of our arrival back home and that's when I got worried... So we went to the doctor this morning turns out she's pregnant." I explained briefly as I took another sip of my coffee. 

"She's what!?" Sora said with a shocked look of surprised look on his face. 

I just began to grin.

"Yeah were having a baby..." I said with a smile.

"Wow that's great!" he said with a smile.

"I'm really happy for you." he began as he smiled briefly. 

"So who's your friend?" I asked him as I changed the subject.

"This is Umi Nami... She just moved here." he proclaimed as he rubbed his hand across her hand and I seen a sparkling diamond ring on it... The one he had gotten for Kairi. 

Suddenly Kairi entered the room dressed in a satin violet colored robe. She then sat down beside me and placed her head upon my shoulder.

"Hey Kai...You sleep ok?" I replied as I questioned her.

"Yeah I slept fine..." she replied.

"Hey Kai I heard the great news you guys are about to be parents..." he said with a grin.

:::Kairi's POV:::

Riku must have already have told them the news. I then began to blush briefly.

"Why yes...We are." I proclaimed and then Riku caressed my stomach softly.

"Hard to believe our little ones in there isn't it?" he questioned.

"Yea It is..." I replied as I got lost in his teal eyes until Sora's next comment got my attention.

"Guess what... Me and Umi here are getting married in 9 months... Why by that time your baby might be joining us." he chimed in.

"Uhh yeah..." I said with fake enthusiasm.

I then seen Umi brush a dark strand of raven hair from her eyes.

"So Umi how long have you lived here? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before." I said trying to make conversation with the girl.

"Oh I just moved here." she explained politely.

"Where are you from?" I questioned her.

"Oh I'm from far away from here... I just moved here because I was let out of the orphanage briefly ago." she explained.

When I looked into her eyes I knew right then me and Umi had more in common than ever by not even saying a word. We shared some of the same feelings and dreams... We were both lost souls in this world trying to find our place by just wanting to be loved and have that feeling of "belonging".

Sora then looked at his watch.

"Well we better go...We'll stop by some other time." he explained.

"It was nice meeting you Umi..."I replied as I rose from my seat and politely shook her hand.

"You to...I think me and you should do something sometime...When I find out what I'm having you can come shopping with me and we can pick out some baby clothes." I exclaimed.

"That would be great...I'd love that." she replied.

"Ok then it's a done deal?" I asked. 

"Sure thing." she said with a smile.

Sora and Umi said their goodbyes and the only ones left in the house were me and Riku. 

"She's nice isn't she?" I replied as I questioned him.

"Yea she's perfect for him." he replied back as he wrapped his arms around me and held me in a tight embrace. He then began to plant little butterfly kisses down my neck and I giggled to myself. His touch was light and beautiful.

"I love you Riku..." I replied as I fell into his arms.

"I love you to Kai..." he replied as he held me close. We held each other forever not ever willing to let go... Even if we were separated one day it wouldn't be forever... Just enough time for forever to pass away and for heaven to reign boldly upon the Earth... There was no such thing as forever...Forever was just a myth and our love was in a place where time stood still...God held a love like ours in his hands not daring to let any evil disrupt it's beauty... Time would pass away but our love would not...For our love was in a place where time stood still... A place of refuge of comfort...Our love was in God's very kingdom and not one soul in hell could touch it...Purity, holiness, and truth were all in our love... ,and not one could contain it because it flourished... It flourished boldly upon the Earth and in heaven... ,and I could feel it with just one touch or kiss or a few simple words like these........


	16. One Times Two

:::Kairi's POV:::

I was nowseven months into my pregnancy. Today me and Riku were in the doctors office... I was getting an ultra sound. Today would be the day I found out what I was having. It was very exciting and nerve racking all at the same time... Yet I was still very happy and excited. Riku gently held my hand in his. He looked at me with beautiful teal eyes.

"You ready Kai?" he asked.

"Yes I'm very ready." I replied as I gently ran my finger tips on the back of his rough manly hand . Me and Riku had decided on two baby names. If it was a girl we'd name it layla and if it were to be a boy we'd name it Kame. Suddenly a picture of the baby popped up on the screen. The baby kicked and there were two baby's! My heart grew faint.

"Mam it appears that you're having twins...One a girl and the other a boy..." What was so special about it was they both seemed to be hugging each other. They were both protecting each other. I was soon tugged away from my happy thought of my baby's with Riku's remindence of there being two of them...

"Were having twins?" questioned Riku.

"Yep there's no doubt about it." he answered. 

I then looked at Riku with tears in my eyes.

"How will we ever support two baby's!?" I questioned.

"I don't know...I'll just have to stay longer in the grove and see if Tidus's father might have a little extra work for me so I can bring home more money." he then explained.

"It must be meant to be...If not why would God have made this happen?" he questioned trying to brighten up my day.

"Some people don't even get one baby ,and we've got two on the way...Be thankful..." he added.

I smiled gently at him. He was always trying to always make my feel better and trying to take the good out of every situation. perhaps that's why I loved him so much...

~*~

Riku kissed me goodbye. He had to go back to work. He worked in the orange groves with Tidus ,and his father.

"See you later Kai have a good time with Umi!" he called out.

"I will!" I called throwing my arm in the air and waving as he got in his old beat up truck. Today me and Umi were going shopping for baby clothes. She had promised to pick me up. I'm surprised she even had time. After all her wedding was just two months away. Today it was very cloudy. The sun didn't shine at all. The sky was getting very dark which meant there was a storm brewing in the distance somewhere. I caressed my stomach as I felt one of my baby's kick. I smiled to myself as I walked back into the house. I sat down on the couch ,and began to finish knitting a pink pair of booties for each of my baby's. Layla had violet and Kame had green. Blue and Pink was just to original for dressing a boy and girl in so I decided to take matters into my own hands and do something a little bit different and special. Layla's was finished. All I had was a little bit left on Kame's. Suddenly I heard the horn of a car sounding off. Umi was here so I put my knitting away ,and hurried and got my jacket. I walked outside to see Umi pulled up. She waved at me as I felt the wind blow fiercely at me as if to hold me back. I soon made it and got in on the passenger side and shut the door. 

"Hey Kai you all set for a fun day of shopping?" she added.

"Yes!" I replied becoming very excited about picking out my baby's clothes. Over the past seven months I had known Umi we had become best friends. We shared secrets,and we did almost everything together. Umi was the sister I never had and she had been for me through this whole thing just as Riku.

~*~

Umi and me had went through many shops that day. The result of it had been an armload of bags full of baby clothes. She carried most of them because I couldn't. Umi blew a piece of raven hair from her face as we entered our last store for the day. She then sat her bags down as something caught her eye.

"Oh my gosh look at this Kairi!" she exclaimed with excitement. She led me to a beautiful satin light pink baby dress with lots of frills.

"I don't know if this is the time for that or not Umi..." I explained... We were both short on cash and I knew I could never afford that beautiful dress for Layla... 

Umi marveled at the price tag that read 300 munny.

"Come on let's just go..." I exclaimed trying to get her to follow me.

"No Kairi Layla must have this dress..." protested Umi as she pulled it off the rack and went to pay for it. She laid out the correct amount of munny and we both left the store. I felt really bad. I knew Layla deserved a dress like that ,but there was no way on earth I could pay for it... Me & Riku didn't have that kind of money to be spending.

"Umi I'll pay you-" I was then cut off.

"No Kai I bought this for my niece..." she explained with a smile. My heart fluttered. Tears began to well up in my eyes as I hugged the woman I considered to be my sister.

"I love you Umi..." I replied softly.

"I love you to Kai." she replied with a smile as we headed to the car. We loaded the trunk as the night greeted us. The wind had gotten stronger. We both got in the car as we headed back home.

~*~

I sorted through all my baby clothes as I put each in a drawer. I then came to the soft silky pink dress. It was so beautiful and a precious gift at that. It would be for when she was about three so I decided to put it away until she was older. Then I would let her have it. Perhaps wear it to church...

  
  


~*~

:::Umi's POV::: 

I sighed as I walked through the door. On the table was a note from Sora.

:::Sora's Note:::

Dear Umi,

Hey sweetie gone out for a while but I'll be back later.

Love,

Your Honey Bun Aka Sora ;) 

:::End of Sora's Note:::

I sighed as I heated the coffee pot and poured myself a hot cup of it. Steam rose from the top. I took a sip and sighed as the warm mellow liquid flowed down my throat soothingly. I went back to earlier today. I was happy I had got Kairi that dress. You should've seen that look on her face. It was priceless. I'm glad I could be a good friend and help out. That baby deserved at least one nice dress. Kairi and Riku had enough on their hands... I knew Kairi would make most of their clothes because she had taken up sewing in her spare time since she had gotten pregnant. Riku was always working and she wasn't able to do much housework so she sewed. I was just glad I could help her out...Suddenly it began to rain...Lightning flashed violently outside... I sure hope this storm ended soon...

:::Kairi's POV:::

Suddenly it began to lightning outside then it hit me...I forgot to tie the boat back up. I had to do that or the violent ocean would carry it away. I marched out into the pouring rain as I tried to near the dock. Waves crashed against the sand and suddenly without warning. I felt my under garments become soaked. Only one thing had happened my water had broke...But how!? My baby's weren't due for at least two more months... Suddenly I cried out in pain as I fell. I couldn't move but I did manage to resist the storm by crawling into the old sea side shack... I was to far to make it to my house... I laid up against the wall freezing to death breathing in and out as I welcomed the pain of birthing...

~*~

:::Riku's POV:::

I then wiped sweat from my brow as I loaded our last load of oranges on the truck. It had began to rain. Tidus gave me my pay for the day and I got in my truck and drove home... Kairi then began to cross my mind... I wonder what she had gotten for our baby's... It warmed my heart by just thinking of it. Suddenly I pulled up as I fought the wind as I clambered into the house... Usually I would've found her knitting something and setting on the cough but I seen no sign of her anywhere. My heart began to thud beneath my chest as I called out her name.

No answer...

Nothing but an unsteady silence... 

Suddenly I ran out the door as and the wind blew it back as rain began to sting my eyes as lightning flashed in the distance. I soon heard a sharp painful cry that numbed my ears. It was Kairi. I soon found her in the Sea Side shack. She was lying there eyes half shut pleading for help. I ran for her and I scooped her in my arms.

"I'm here Kairi... Everything's going to be ok." I replied softly into her ear. She acknowledged my presence with a weak smile as I threw my coat over her to keep her dry. We left the shack and drove to the hospital. It was time for everything... Today was the day my children would come to life...


	17. Bond between the two

:::Riku's POV:::

I picked Kairi up into my arms as we ran for cover into the shelter of the hospital. A blond haired nurse was at the front desk filling out paperwork.

"Mam please my wife is having a baby!" I yelled out as several people in the waiting room looked at me like I was crazy. The nurse gave us a calm gaze as water dripped from my silver locks which trailed down my face from the rain. Suddenly Kairi yelled out another painful scream from the birth pains. 

"Please hurry!" I yelled out impatiently. My face started to turn a pale red from anger and frustration.

"Hold on one moment ,and I'll inform the doctor and get a few nurses to assist your wife." she replied then walked down the hall and then returned with a couple of nurses rolling a wheel chair down the hall. I placed Kairi in it and we started off down the hall. They soon got her dressed in a hospital gown then they stuck an IV in her skin ready to deliver our twins. They told me to leave for about ten minutes so they could set up everything else. This gave me the perfect time to call Umi and Sora. I made my way down the hall until I reached the payphone. I placed the correct amount of change into the phone, dialed the number ,then waited for a reply.

:::Umi's POV:::

Sora and me sat our table listening to the rain fall outside sipping our coffee until we heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it." I replied to Sora as I got up from my chair. He only nodded as he took another long drawn out sip of his coffee. I pushed raven locks as I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said as I spoke into the receiver.

"Hey it's me Riku... I'm at the hospital with Kairi...She's went into labor ,and will have her twins shortly." the voice replied back.

"Really but she's just seven months!?" I yelled back frantically.

"I know..." Riku replied back in a low tone of a bit of worriment in his voice.

"We'll be there shortly!" I replied.

"Ok bye!" he said and then I hung up.

"What was that all about?" asked Sora taking another sip of his coffee.

"We have to meet Riku at the hospital! Kairi's having her baby!" I replied as I got my coat and I tossed Sora his.

"Oh my!" he yelled back as he frantically put it on and grabbed the car keys. We both ran outside almost forgetting to lock the door as we got in the car and hurried off to the hospital.

:::Kairi's POV:::

I was in so much pain...I never thought it would hurt this much to have a baby and to think I had to do this twice! Oh man... I had to almost bite my lip to even keep from screaming. My heart felt better once Riku came back.

"Hey Kai..." he replied as he smiled at me gently while he took my hand in his.

"Remember to inhale and exhale as much as you can Kairi...This is very important..."replied the doctor.

"Now when I tell you to push...Push as hard as you can...Ok?" explained the doctor.

"Ok..." I replied back quickly. Boy I sure didn't like the sound of anything that doctor had just said.

"Everything will be fine Kai. Just do what he says...He knows what he's doing." Riku reassured me.

"Now push!" instructed the doctor on command. I let out a hard push screaming as my nails bared into Riku's hand. He winced but said nothing. Suddenly I felt something stretching my insides as he pushed it's way through. Suddenly I let out another painful scream ,and I then turned extremely pale and thought I would pass out as the doctor pulled the first screaming baby from my womb.

"It's a boy..." replied one nurse smiling at me as she took the screaming baby and started to clean him up.

"Just one more to go Kairi..." replied the doctor.

I soon took a good three minute rest trying to get my breath back.

"Well there's our little Kame..." replied Riku with a grin.

I smiled weakly as the doctor told me to push again...

"Here comes Layla..." Riku replied.

I pushed with all my might as the last baby came tumbling out of my body...I let out a scream ,and then I heard the sound of crying as my daughter and son were both placed into my arms...It was over...I had survived my first pregnancy... I now knew if I could undergo all that I could undergo anything. They were both wrapped in blankets. After I was left in the privacy of my room the nurse helped me get situated for feeding them. Layla suckled my right nipple and Kame my left. Riku held Kame up to my breast. Each baby was left content as they both suckled on my breast.

"Their beautiful aren't they?" I replied to Riku.

"Just like their mother." replied Riku with a tenderness in his eyes as he gently brushed his lips across mine.

I smiled at him as I looked at their hair. Kame's hair had slight traces of silver hair as Layla's hair was a silverish red. Layla had teal eyes like Riku and Kame had blueish violet like my own. Soon they both drifted off to sleep...For the night they were placed in an incubator. Umi and Sora arrived rather late.

"Hey Kai..." replied Umi as she entered the room.

"Hey..."I replied out tiredly.

"We seen the babies... We visited the nursery before we got here."proclaimed Sora as he entered in right behind her.

"They're beautiful Kai...Congratulations to both of you." replied Umi.

"Thanks...We love them both very much!" Riku chimed in.

Umi and Sora stayed half an hour talking away until it was just me and Riku left. They set up a pallet for him to sleep on. We lied there quietly in the dark...

"I can't wait until we bring them home..." announced Riku in a happy tiring voice.

"Me neither..." I proclaimed silently as we both lain there. I stared at Riku for a long time before I finally closed my eyes and welcomed sleep.

~*~

:::Riku's POV:::

Me and Kairi pulled into the driveway. We were finally home with our children...Kame and Layla. Kairi carried Kame up the steps and I carried Layla. Layla grabbed my finger. We had already bonded... That special kind of father daughter bond. We both headed to our bedroom and placed them in a basinet beside our bed. They had to sleep there until they were old enough to sleep on their own. Soon Kame grabbed Layla's hand never willing to let go ,and that's when I knew no matter what ever happened to me and Kairi they would always be there for each other. One there for the other...Nothing could separate that bond...Kairi laid her head on my shoulder as we both stood there for a long time admiring our children...The ones god had given us...Little did I know they would both grow up without their mother...Sooner than I thought to...


	18. The Paopu Tree

******:::Kairi's POV:::**

**Today was a big day for us all... We all were in a hustle ,and bustle... It had been this way all day long... After months of preparing the day had finally came. Umi-n- Sora's wedding day ,and what a day it was... I sat down with bobby pins in my mouth trying to finish pinning Umi's hair back. She looked absolutely beautiful today... Her hair had beautiful light blue roses in it that matched her eyes perfectly ,and she the most beautiful wedding dress with a long train behind it...**

**Umi looked in the mirror with a calm cool look on her face ,and then she faced me ,and did a little twirl.**

**"How do I look Kai?" she asked as she looked at me with a serious expression.**

**"You look perfect..." I solemnly replied.**

**"Thank's Kai so do you..." she said with a small smile. I thought I would cry. I certainly didn't feel very beautiful. I had gained at least ten extra pounds from my pregnancy ,and my stomach contained random stretch marks from it to. I was Umi's maid of honor ,and Selphie was her other bridesmaid ,and our dresses were light ocean blue... It was Umi's favorite color. My hair was tied back in a blue ribbon ,and I held white ,and blue roses in my hands. Soon the music started to play ,and Umi started to walk down the aisle to be with her husband to be...**

**Umi walked down that aisle proudly just like a queen off to greet her royal court. Pride was in her every step... Riku ,and Tidus were the best men... There weren't many churches in our town ,and me ,and Riku had just recently started going... We went to a small Baptist church where most of the islanders went... Even though not many here were very religious.**

**Almost fifteen people filled up the pews each Sunday ,and five of those people were children...**

**Soon the priest took out his book ,and started to repeat the scripture as love filled Sora ,and Umi's eyes for one another as each solemn vow escaped their lips ,and they leaned in for that one sweet passionate kiss that was unbreakable... Each waltz that me ,and Riku shared ,and each moment of it would fill my mind ,and heart forever... I could just open my chest of thoughts ,and reenact each one of them over ,and over again... We soon waved goodbye to the both of them as they rode off in their limo together. They were spending their honeymoon on one of the larger islands at a huge suite on Dynasty Island. For the rest of the day me ,and Riku had planned to spend it together without the children. Selphie had agreed to babysit for us. Her ,and Tidus were so fond of them... Me ,and Riku got in our little car ,and drove back to the house.**

****

**Riku took my hand gently ,and sweetly kissed it as his silver hair blew in the wind.**

**"My fair dear lady would you please have this dance?" he replied in a sweet voice. I just blushed ,and giggled. **

**"Why yes I would be honored." ,and before I knew it Riku had swept me off my feet ,and we were dancing going around ,and around almost as if we were floating. **

**Suddenly he stopped ,and looked deeply into my eyes with his beautiful teal orbs ,and softly brushed his lips against my own causing my heart to melt. He was always doing things like that... Riku was nothing ,but a hopeless romantic... **

****

**Later that day we both changed ,and went down to the beach ,and ran along the shore... Our toes squishing beneath the sand. He then came to a sudden stop ,and took my hand ,and pointed to the direction of the paopu tree.**

**"Come on let's go up there..." he replied in a sweet tone.**

**We walked up the steep slopes ,and then finally across the wooden bridge as the fading sunlight cast a faint shadow upon it. **

**"Why are we up here?" I asked as Riku picked me up with ease ,and sat me on it's limb. **

**"I wanted it to be like old times ,and watch the sunset with you." he replied.**

**I sighed sweetly.**

**"Ok that would be great..." I said with a smile.**

**This place was very special to me... It held so many memories... This was where Riku ,and Sora would duel innocently together with fake wooden swords ,and I would set upon this tree ,and watch them with excitement ,and anticipation. **

**Me and Riku both looked off into the horizon as the sun began to set... Soon Purples, Pinks, Blues, oranges, yellows, and reds filled the sky. I looked at it in aw as if it were my first sunset. **

**:::Riku's POV:::**

**I looked at Kairi as she drank up each color of the sunset. Every color of it reminded me of her. The purple reminded me of her eyes ,and the pink reminded me of her soft sweet lips. The blues reminded me of her favorite sea blue nail polish she always wore. The orange was her skin when the sun would cast a faint glow upon it. The yellow was her personality... She was always mellow ,and calm about everything that seemed to happen ,and the red was her beautiful hair... She was my complete sunset ,and the only one I ever neededA small breeze blew little strands of hair across her face ,and into her eyes ,but she just brushed them away ,but never once did she take her eyes from that sunset... Suddenly the large yellow shaped fruit caught my eye as I plucked a fresh one from its vine ,and split it in half as juice spurred everywhere.**

**:::Kairi's POV:::**

**"Do you want some?" he questioned as he offered me a slice of the bright yellow fruit. Suddenly my attention was drew away from the fading sunset ,and to him.**

**"Sure..." I replied as I accepted his offer. I swallowed the fruit as its sweet juicy nectar left a trail of sweetness down my throat. **

**"I thought you might like one since we never got to share one..." he said shyly as a boyish blush I hadn't seen in years appeared on his cheeks. I gently tucked away the remains of the fruit inside of my pocket ,and licked my fingers.**

**"I enjoyed it... It tasted nice..." I chimed in ,but before I could say another word Riku replaced my words with a sweet kiss ,and he licked the rest of the juice away from my face ,and then licked his lips. He then gave me a gentle smile ,but then he replaced it with a rather serious look.**

**"Come on Kai let's go back...It looks like it's about the storm." he inquired as heavy dark thunder clouds filled the sky ,and a strong gust of wind blew at me. We both jumped out of the tree as the wind blew its heavy branches back ,and forth as we ran back to the house running for cover as rain began to pour down upon us heavily. Once we reach the house he got in before me ,and slipped ,and fell on the kitchen floor ,and I began to laugh at him jokingly. **

**"Do you think it's funny that I fell?" he questioned in a sarcastic manner.**

**"Yes I do." I chimed in as I stuck out my tongue giving him a raspberry. **

**"How dare you laugh at me!" yelled Riku as he grabbed my arm ,and pulled me down on top of him. Once he did that we both got rather serious as he shifted his weight a little bit as the thunder rumbled outside.**

**He gently began to rub my back a little bit as he ran his hand up in under the back of my shirt gently caressing my back. Every nerve in my body caught on fire from his tender caress. Suddenly we weren't in the kitchen anymore ,but the bedroom. He laid me on top of the bed as he kissed my lips gently then moving down to my neck ,and stroking the side of my face all at the same time. He pulled the hair band out of my hair ,and gave me a rather serious calm look as my hair spilled over my shoulders.**

**"Wear your hair down... ,because you look so sexy when you do..." he replied in a husky voice which made me shiver as his hot breath began to hit my neck. Suddenly he removed his shirt ,and tossed it aside revealing his six pack. Lightning struck outside ,and lit up the dark room causing me to see Riku's serious face as he planted butterfly kisses down the side of my neck. He gently caressed my sides while he unbuttoned my shirt... I don't know how long we made love that night... I was so caught up in his kisses ,and gentle touches that I lost track of time. One thing I do know is that I'll never forget that night as long as I live ,because it would be the last intimate moment we ever shared... Everything else was nothing ,but an empty void of lost emotion... ******


	19. The last dance

******:::Riku's POV:::**

**Today was a beautiful sunny day... Kairi sat in her rocking chair on the porch feeding Layla ,and Kame. They each suckled on her breast happily as she hummed them a lullaby. I smiled at this as I continued to weed the garden. I soon wiped the dirt from my hands as I dusted off my breeches. Today was our one year anniversary ,and later tonight some close friends were coming by ,and we were going to have a party. As soon as Kairi got the babies off to sleep she left momentarily to go ,and tuck them in. She walked back outside on the porch ,and smiled at me as she walked down the steps. She neared me ,and kissed my cheek gently with her soft pink lips.**

**"Hey handsome..." she said as she smirked at me.**

**"Yeah right..." I replied. I was dirty ,and sweaty not handsome. **

**She snuggled up to me gently.**

**" I love you honey bun..." she replied in a sweet voice as she kissed my lips gently.**

**When she pulled away I just smiled.**

**"Happy Anniversary Kai..." I said in a rather serious tone as I returned the kiss.**

**"Happy Anniversary to you to..." she replied as she smiled sweetly with every glow of happiness in her face. She was so happy ,and that warmed my heart just to know that.**

**"I need to go shower... You know in about four hours all the guests will be here..." I said as I commented on my bad sweaty smell.**

**"Yea you better!" laughed Kairi sarcastically as she pinched her nose.**

**I kissed her gently.**

**"Yea ,and you better get on baking that cake..." I replied as I put the rest of my stuff away.**

**"Oh my I almost forgot thanks for reminding me!" she said in panic as she ran to the house. I just laughed to myself as I went back in to.**

**:::Kairi's POV:::**

**I stirred the cake mix until it was nice ,and thick ,and I greased up my cake pan with butter before I put it in. I still could hear the shower water running upstairs as I placed the cake into the oven ,and turned the knob to 350'F. All of a sudden I felt dizzy ,and light headed. Had I worked myself to hard? It didn't last long enough though to have any major effects on me though so I just ignored it as I took the potato salad out of the fridge. I also got the drinks ready ,and I took out a bottle of rich leftover wine from Riku ,and me's wedding. I removed the cork off the top as I heard the familiar fizzing sounds that sounded off as I smelled its sweet rich aroma. I put it away though ,and got back to work... The party would be starting soon ,and about that time I heard the oven buzzer go off... The cake was ready...**

****

**:::Riku's POV:::**

**Many familiar faces filled the living room as I adjusted my tuxedo tie. Loud chatter ,and the sound of eating filled the room. Kairi was nowhere in sight... She was probably still getting ready because she had been cooking all day. Soon I seen Sora ,and Umi walk in arm in arm. Umi's stomach pudged out a little bit though. She was four months pregnant after all ,but still she was very beautiful ,and nothing would ever change that no matter what. Sora wore a dark navy tux ,and Umi wore a royal blue dress that sparkled in the light.**

**"Happy Anniversary man..." replied Sora as he punched my arm a little bit.**

**"Where's Kai?" questioned Umi.**

**"Probably still getting ready..." I informed her.**

**"She should be down shortly... want a drink?" I questioned them as I dipped the ladle in the punch bowel and filled a cup offering it to them ,and they gladly accepted it.**

****

**:::Kairi's POV:::**

**I brushed my long red hair as I smoothed ,and evened it out. I wore the violet dress I had wore on our honeymoon. It was the only one I had found appropriate for such a special occasion as this...**

**I gently dabbed some strong perfume on my neck ,and I pulled out the pearl necklace from my jewelry box Riku had gotten me long ago ,and placed it around my neck. Suddenly I noticed a large bruise on my arm ,and my heartbeat started increasing as I looked at the large blue mark on my skin. It was nothing I reassured myself... Nothing at all... I probably had just bumped into something without knowing it. I quickly pushed this thought from my mind as I walked downstairs to join the others ,and my husband.**

**:::Riku's POV:::**

**Suddenly Kairi caught my attention as she came down the stairs with a sweet smile on her face. Her violet eyes sparkled with vivid emotion as she drank up the night. I knew my heart had to have skipped a beat because all of a sudden it was just me ,and her ,and no one else... It was just us. Soon she met my face ,and kissed it gently with her lips ,and pulled away.**

**"Happy anniversary Kai!" yelled Umi excitedly as she hugged her neck.**

**"Thanks..." she said as she smiled shyly.**

**"You look amazing Kai..." replied Sora.**

**"Thanks... Thank you both of you..." she replied back sweetly as she hugged them both. Suddenly Tidus started to tap a wine glass with a dinner spoon.**

**"Attention! Attention! Would the lovely couple please come up ,and cut this delicious cake ,and have the first piece!?" announced Tidus loud ,and clear.**

**Soon Selphie brought in a cake that read "Happy Anniversary" on it in big red letters.**

**:::Kairi's POV:::**

**I began to eye the cake suspiciously.**

**"That's not the cake I made..." I replied quietly quiet puzzled.**

**"Well duh it's a gift from us to you..." smiled Selphie as my eyes filled with tears.**

**"You didn't have to do this you know..." I said as I wiped fresh tears from my eyes.**

**"We know but we love the both of you very much... Happy anniversary Riku... Happy anniversary Kairi..." They both announced at the same time.**

**"Go on ,and eat your cake!" chimed Umi urging us on.**

**Tidus gave Riku a big piece ,and Selphie gave me a big piece. **

**"Now feed it to each other just like you did on your wedding day..." grinned Tidus.**

**I looked blankly at the cake not so sure of this ,but suddenly I had a huge white gob of cake on my face ,and in my mouth with a laughing Riku setting in front of me. I was very annoyed by this little joke so I shoved the cake into Riku's mouth ,and smeared some of the icing on his face. I laughed ,and gave him a raspberry... He just smirked.**

**"You just wait Kai...I'll get you back..." he said as he gave me one of his playful grins.**

**"We'll see..." I smirked. After everyone was through eating everyone started to dance ,and suddenly one of me ,and Riku's favorite songs began to play... It was one played at our wedding. We both danced alone on the kitchen floor as everyone stared at us admiringly...**

**:::Riku's POV:::**

**I held Kairi's waist gently as everyone seemed to disappear ,and it was only me ,and her suddenly she seemed to lose her balance ,but then got her step back. We danced for what seemed like an eternity ,and I softly kissed her lips as a new song began to play."My Immortal".**

**:::Kairi's POV:::**

**All of a sudden the room started to spin as Riku's face became a faint blur ,and I felt myself falling out of his arms as the world shifted beneath me ,and my blood ran cold ,and time stopped before me. I didn't feel myself hit the floor , ,nor did I hear the rooms empty screams...,but I did hear his sweet voice calling me back ,and the feeling of his tears stain my dress as I drifted away into the darkness...Floating... Floating...Floating away...******


	20. Sweet Raptured Light

**:::Riku's POV:::**  
  
I can't really remember what happened that night... All I know is one minute Me, and Kairi are happily dancing, and then the next she falls out of my arms out cold. I hadn't slept a wink all night... Selphie, and Tidus took the twins home with them while Sora, and Umi drove Kairi, and I to the hospital. My heart was in so much pain ,and in a turmoil of worry. I knew I had to have vomited at least three times from worrying. My stomach was empty, my blood was cold, and I held an ice pack to my head from my bad headache as I waited for the dreaded news from the doctors. Umi sat in front of me and Sora right beside her his hand in hers in the waiting room at the hospital. This day had been locked away deep within my mind. It was just like this two years ago as me, and Sora both sat in this same room with dreaded unwanted emotion boiling in our veins as the doctor told us our Kairi had cancer. Suddenly my ears perked up as I heard the door knob turn, and suddenly a tall buff man in his mid forties enter the room carrying a brown clipboard with some files attached to it. Kairi's files...   
  
"Is there a Mr. Riku here?" asked the doctor with a blank, but rather serious expression on his face as he looked through the files.  
  
"Why yes that's me!" I replied quickly, and hesitantly every part of my heart, and soul dreading what I was about to hear, but still trying to grasp onto that little bit of hope still left in me.  
  
The doctor sighed, and then I just knew what was coming as my last bit of hope faded away.  
  
"I'm afraid to say this..., and I dread telling you this, but your wife's cancer has returned...We found another tumor growing on her heart I'm afraid... I'm so sorry..." replied the doctor as he adjusted his glasses, and held his clipboard with Kairi's files in it beside him.  
  
Suddenly my whole world crashed down on top of me... The one thing I hadn't wanted to hear or happen had happened. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. My whole body went numb as my knees buckled, and I fell to the ground as unwanted tears filled my eyes. I sobbed so hard my body shook. I yanked at me hair as I gnashed my teeth so hard I thought I had broken them... I couldn't move, or feel anything... The only thing I could feel was my soul bleeding to death from sadness. I had never cried in front of anyone in my entire life... not even Kairi, but I just couldn't bear it anymore... The thing I loved, and couldn't live without was dying. Suddenly I felt Sora come up behind me, and pick me up, and embrace me tightly, and Umi as well.  
  
"Riku please just hold on... Everything will be all right I'm sure..." suggested Sora as he tried to make me feel better, but it just wasn't working. The doctor just stood there awe struck not knowing what to do.  
  
"I'll leave you all alone for now, and then I'll get back in touch with you later, and explain everything to you..." the doctor replied as he left the room.  
  
" What do you mean everything will be all right!? If I lose her nothing will ever be the same..." I wailed as my emotions caught up with me.  
  
All of a sudden Umi jerked me up.  
  
"Look Riku I know you're upset, but if Kairi sees you like this you'll put even more stress on her, and besides you didn't even let the doctor finish what he was saying... She might be all right after-all." Replied Umi with her mesmerizing blue eyes that I always got lost... They were so serious, and suddenly I was filled with hope...  
  
"I'll try... I promise I'll try for her..." I said in a bit of a daze.  
  
A few moments later the doctor returned.  
  
"If it's all right I would like to get down to the bottom of all of this." He explained as took out his clipboard, and took a seat beside us. I was ready for this no matter how bad it was... I sat there twiddling my thumbs as the doctor cleared his throat, and started to speak, and telling us everything we needed to know.   
  
"Kairi's has a tumor on her heart... It's not very big, and not very small either, but we can't surgically remove it, because we did that the first time, and a second time would just be taking to big of a risk... and our only other suggestion would be chemotherapy, and it's not always a given it will even work. It may extend that persons life, but sooner or later their going to die." Finished the doctor replying.   
  
" That's clearly not my decision though... That's you all's decision... You, and Kairi..." explained the doctor. The news wasn't great, but it might mean I wouldn't lose Kairi for a long time.  
  
"Why don't you talk to Kairi about it now... The sooner you start it the better the chance." Explained the doctor.  
  
"I think I will..." I quickly replied as I was escorted to her room.  
  
When I walked in Kairi looked the same except for the fact she was in a hospital gown with breathing tubes up her nostrils, and wires connected to her to help circulate her blood flow.  
  
I got down on her level ,and gently touched her hand , and she gently opened her eyes ,and gave me one of her kairish smiles. I just smiled back.  
  
"Hey..." she said in a tired tone.  
  
"Hey how are you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm ok I guess..." she answered back as she yawned.  
  
" Hey Kai we need to talk about something..." I replied back hesitantly.  
  
"Sure what might that be?" she asked as she adjusted herself, and hit a button that moved the bed up.  
  
"They want to put you on chemotherapy..." I announced boldly.  
  
"Oh they do? That's nice..." she answered back not quiet interested in that topic for a moment as she looked out the window at the sunrise with a rather serious look on her face."  
  
"Riku... do you remember the sunsets we used to watch together? Just you, Sora, and me?" she asked quietly with pursed lips.  
  
"Yes I do... What does that have to do with what we were talking about?" I added quiet confused at what she was getting at.  
  
" Riku last night I seen an angel... She showed me everything that had happened to me this past two years... She showed me the reason why I had lived this long... She told me it was because of you... You helped me to hold on to life... You gave me two beautiful children..." she explained.  
  
" What about the chemotherapy?" I asked quiet frustrated with Kairi's nonsense.  
  
"Don't you get it Riku? The chemo won't help me... It may help me physically, but I won't be able to enjoy my life... It won't be the same..." she replied quietly.  
  
"You can't die though!" I yelled out while tears streamed down my face.  
  
"I'll never die Riku... I'll always be right here..." she replied as she placed her hand over my heart.  
  
I stepped back.  
  
"Please Riku you must let go of me... Let me go..." she said with pleading eyes.  
  
"I can never let you go... I love you so much..." I cried out as I cupped her face in my hands, and tenderly kissed her lips.  
  
"Yes you can... It won't be long though until we meet again... Time won't last forever... You'll see me again soon my love... Tell Umi I love her ,and Sora to ,and tell Kame ,and Layla I'll always love them... That will never change Riku... Tell them about me someday... Tell them I loved them so much... Tell Selphie I love her to ,and Tidus as well." She replied as she stroked my cheek tenderly with her soft hand. Her feather like touch sent chills up my spine.  
  
"Riku I will always love you forever, and always because she always were my angel of hope... Never forget that... Live life with joy, and laughter... Please for me my love... When you see that sunset I'll be there... When you look into my daughter's eyes I'll be there... When you feel the sun warm your cheeks, and see our son playing in the ocean I'll be there...I'll never leave you... For the lord giveth life, and the lord taketh away life... Death is an inheritance to his children... "She replied as she stroked my hand, and looked up at the ceiling. She took in one last gulp of air before she faded away peacefully, and slowly closed her eyes as her hand gently slipped away from mine... Then she was gone.  
  
" I love you Kai... I really do..." I replied as I kissed her hand, and tears streamed down my face.  
  
Kairi slipped into a coma for two long days, and then she slipped away peacefully, because when they found her she was smiling.... Sweet raptured light this is my last night... 


	21. Angel of Hope

**:::Riku's POV:::**

**I gazed at my beautiful Kairi as she lain peacefully in her casket. Roses were on top of it ,and inside were our wedding day pictures ,and pictures of her ,and me at the beach, under the paopu tree, with the babies... I just looked blankly at her... She was dressed in a beautiful violet gown. Her arms were crossed over her breast ,and a smile played upon her lips. She looked beautiful even though she wasn't alive anymore ,but no matter what she would always be alive in my heart... **

**"Riku..." suddenly I spun around to see Umi holding Layla in her arms.**

**"How do you like it?" she asked as she pointed to the pink dress. It was one her ,and Kairi had bought when they had went shopping for baby clothes. Umi just hemmed it up so she could wear it. Since Kairi had adored it she found it appropriate for this occasion. **

**"It's beautiful..." I quickly replied as I kissed my daughters forehead.**

**"I'll be back later ,and give you some time alone... You know the ceremony is in about 15 minutes..." she added.**

**"I know..." I replied back bleakly as Umi exited the room.**

**I gently caressed Kairi's soft skin...It was still soft ,but it was cold , because she wasn't alive anymore...**

**"Kai I'm really going to miss you..." I said out loud to her even though I knew she couldn't hear me. I gently bent down over her ,and kissed her frozen dead lips ,and a tear rolled down my cheek ,and landed on her brow.**

**"I love you ,and miss you so much..." I cried.**

**__****_"But Riku I won't be gone forever..." I heard a voice say... I even felt someone gently touch my shoulder ,but when I turned around to see if anyone was there it was nothing..._**

**Suddenly Sora entered the room with Tidus ,and some others.**

**"Riku it's time for the ceremony..." he informed me.**

**I then looked at my watch.**

**"I know..." I said in a depressed tone.**

**"Come on let's go..." he added as I looked behind me to see my Kairi's beautiful face one last time before she was put beneath the earth. Suddenly they shut the casket ,and prepared to carry her body out to the Destiny Island graveyard... **

****

**"Kairi was a very loving wife ,and mother ,and today we are paying our last respects to her... May God give her rest in his arms ,and guide her away to heaven's shore... Ashes to Ashes Dust to Dust we place Kairi's body under the dirt..." added the priest as the casket was lowered into the ground everyone threw flowers on her grave ,but before I threw mine in I gently kissed the top of it as it's petals were eternally stained with my love ,and tears as I threw it on top of her casket. There wasn't a dry eye there that day for Kairi ,because she was loved... Never forgotten ,and always cherished in our memory's and hearts... Our teals will fade ,and our hearts will heal ,but there will always be a scar left on our hearts longing ,and grieving for her...**

****

**The wind blew against my face as I strolled along the beach... The sun was now starting to set as my feet buried themselves beneath the sand as I walked along the shore. Suddenly I felt the sun gently warm my face ,and suddenly I heard a voice... The same one I had heard a couple of days ago at the funeral home.**

**"Riku..." it called out ,and when I turned around I was knocked backwards ,and put out cold. **

****

**_Suddenly I woke up to find myself in a huge forest ,and I could hear water flowing nearby...Where was I? I looked around as I managed to stand up ,and breathe in the clean fresh air... The cleanest I had ever breathed. I let it feel my nostrils once more taking in its sweetness. Then suddenly there was that strange yet familiar voice again calling out my name._**

**_"Riku..." it called out sweetly ,and then I turned around to see Kairi!_**

**_"Kairi!" I yelled out as I ran towards her embracing her tightly._**

**_"You came back to me!" I yelled out happily._**

**_She smiled at me sweetly._**

**_"No I'm afraid not..." she added as she broke the embrace ,and looked me straight in the eye._**

**_"What?" I questioned her quiet confused._**

**_"I brought you here to say goodbye one last time ,and to give you this..." she replied as she pulled out some sort of strange object that looked like a perfect shaped heart made out of a diamond. Its shape was so perfect... You could tell it wasn't from Earth... This diamond was the most flawless ,and most brilliant one I had ever seen. It was on a gold chain. _**

**_"Here take it... Give it to Layla when she's older she replied ,and then she broke it in half ,and gave me both pieces... Give Kame the other. When they're brought together they harness incredible power ,but that can only work once their hearts are combined..." she explained as she placed them both gently in my palm ,and then gently closed my hand._**

**_"Can't I stay here with you!?" I said pleading as I grabbed her hand._**

**_She then gave me a little frown._**

**_"No you can't stay , because this is heaven..." she explained as she came closer to me. She then locked her violet eyes with my teal as tear escaped them._**

**_"I know you're not supposed to cry in heaven ,but I love you so much..." she said as her lips softly brushed against my own ,and she gently stroked my cheek._**

**_"Promise me you'll go on..." she replied as she pulled her hand away._**

**_"I'll try..." I added._**

**_"Promise me Riku..." she replied with a seriousness in her angelic eyes._**

**_"Ok I promise..." I added as I kissed her lips one last time._**

**_"I have to go now...Goodbye Riku I love you... ,and I promise one day we'll meet again...We just have to be apart for a little while ,but not forever... Riku there's something for you at home...You'll find it though..." she said as she blew me a kiss ,and slowly faded away into the light._**

**_"Kairi!" I called out ,but she was gone..._**

****

**"Riku...Riku...Riku!" I heard a voice calling out to me ,and violently shaking me. It was Sora.**

**"Riku it's me Sora...Are you ok!? I found you here ,and you were out cold." he replied with much concern.**

**"I think so... I was with Kairi..." I added.**

**Sora looked at me like I was crazy.**

**"You better get home man... You look like you could use some rest." added Sora as he helped me up ,and took me home. I thought it was all just a dream but when I felt in my pocket I pulled out the diamond shaped heart.**

**_'So it wasn't a dream after all....' I thought to myself._**

**When I got inside the house I walked inside the bedroom to find envelope on the bed addressed to me from Kairi... I quickly tore it open ,and began to read.**

**_Dearest Riku,_**

**_ You're the only one who can actually see this. If anyone else sees it all they will see is a blank sheet of paper... I just wanted to tell you how much I love ,and appreciate you... You've been the most wonderful husband... I never thought anyone could ever love me as much as you have ,but I was wrong... You're a treasure... A sweet pleasant gift from above... You gave me not one ,but two beautiful children... I know it may be hard without me ,but you can do it...When you see the sun set you'll see me... ,and when you smell the salty air you'll smell me ,and when you look into our daughter's eyes or hold her you'll feel my presence...Death can not separate our love... Nothing can... Our hearts are as one ,and they can never be pulled apart... Inside this letter are the leaves from the paopu fruit we shared... ,but it wasn't the paopu that joined us together it was god... Riku you truly are my angel of hope because you never left my side ,and she always stood with me whenever I needed you... I love you..._**

**_ Forever and always yours,_**

**_ Kairi_**

**_Ps. Give Layla ,and Kame a kiss for me before they go to sleep ,and tell them mommy loves them..._**

**_S_uddenly I closed the letter ,and at the bottom of the letter were the dried up paopu leaves from the fruit we shared. I rubbed them gently against my cheek ,and when I did I felt her...**

**::::Four Years Later::: **

**I lied in bed listening to the heavy rain beat against the roof ,and the thunder rumble ,and suddenly I heard little feet running down the hallway ,and then I seen the door open wide ,and a frightened crying little red headed girl run in ,and jump into bed with me.**

**"Daddy I'm scared... I can't sweep... The storms gonna get me!" wailed Layla.**

**"Shh... Calm down or you'll wake Kame..." I explained as I gently wiped away my frightened little girls tears.**

**"Can I sweep with you?" she said pleading innocently.**

**"Yes you can..." I replied as I tucked the covers over her ,and hold her gently against my while I stroked her hair trying to calm her down.**

**"Daddy do you promise you won't let me go? Will you hold me until it's over..." she asked innocently with pleading eyes.**

**"Yes daddy promises Layla..." I replied as I gently kissed her forehead. When I held Layla that night I then knew what Kairi meant about her never leaving me... When I touched her crimson locks I felt like I was touching Kairi ,and when I looked into her eyes I seen Kairi...She was right she never had left me... She was always here beside me ,and I finally knew what she meant... When you look into our daughters eyes you'll feel and see me ,and you'll be holding me... She was right all along I was holding her... Suddenly I felt someone whisper in my ear.**

**_'I love you Riku ,and I always will...' ,and then I knew she always would..._**

** The End**********


	22. A contribute to my reviewers

Kia Saphia- To the first person who ever reviewed my story, and was with me through every chapter making me bubble over with creative ideas, and help me through this unique, and valuable piece of fan fiction. Thanks for all your support girl! It really helped me finish this fic...:)  
  
GBF- It's been a while since I've heard you ,but thanks yet again for reviweing one of my story's ,and showing so much interest :D   
  
Akira5867- I'm glad my work has touched you so much. I just wanted to show how much cancer can hurt people. Yep us Jesus Freaks gotta keep it real!; I'm glad to know others out there love God besides myself :)  
  
Dre-Thanks for the compliment.  
  
Kairi1-It is full of lots of emotion isn't it? Thanks yet again for reviewing my story ,and taking the time to read it! It really touches my heart!  
  
Rikus-Angel-LOL I even have anti-kairists reviewing my storys!J/k thanks so much for reading!  
  
Ari powwel- Thanks for the tips! It's good to know you're brave enough to tell me what I need to improve! I appreciate it! Thank You much!  
  
Ryo bunny-Thanks I love detail! :P LOL!  
  
Chocolate Baby Gaea- LOL I love love scenes they're so romantical! Don't you?  
  
Strange-I see we have an antsoraists....hehe XD!  
  
Astraychild1- Yep I wrote it fairy tale love, and that's why I wrote it this way. My whole objective was to make Riku a very kind, and loving husband, and I think I accomplished that goal!:)  
  
Elandru-Yes I love Riku/Kairi very much to!  
  
Shi Maxwell-Yeah I hate yaori pairings to! Sora is not gay ,and neither is Riku! They both love Kairi! Sheesh!--  
  
Christine-Thanks you're to sweet!;)  
  
Taryn-Yeah a "Walk to Remember" actually was part of the inspiration I had to write this story! Thanks for your review! That really touched me!  
  
Daea-Thanks so much for your support! You're an excellent Riku/Kairi writer yourself, and I truly appreciate all your comments, and support. Your reviews made my heart melt, and you're one of the reasons why this story is complete! Thank you so much! Keep up the good work! :)  
  
Infamous Writer-LOL I read everyone's stories! I'm a nice reviewer! Thanks for reading!  
  
xXRiku's SweetheartXx- You're to sweet ,and I'm so glad you like my work so much! People like you encourage me to take a step further in my writer!My best wishes to you!  
  
Bring-Me-To-LifexX- LOL I feel loved, and honored! I'm glad you liked my story! Good luck to you on your own as well!:)  
  
Briana- One of my oldest reviewers...you've hung in there with me since "Choice of Heart" was born.You're so sweet!Thanks so much for reading my story!It means a lot to me! :::eats the bag of cookies::: LOL!  
  
shykosuka aka mizer girl- How can you hate Kairi!? Anyway thanks for reviewing!   
  
Black-rose72- Thanks I didn't know I could make people cry this easily! LOL anyway later and have a good day!  
  
OCC: Thank you everyone for reviewing "Angel of Hope". I've had fun with this story, and it's taken me almost a year to complete! Good luck to all of you, and your writing careers! God bless! I hope he takes you farther in your writing, and remember to give him the praise for your gift. Have a good summer each ,and everyone of you!:::Blows Kisses at everyone!::: LOL!;)Anjyu 


End file.
